Bei Morgana !
by bruja2
Summary: Der Krieg war beendet, doch für die Welt der Zauberei ist es längst zu spät. Doch dann erhält Harry Potter eine Chance; erneut lastet das Schicksal aller auf seinen Schultern. Zeitreise. slash. HPTR. Grauer Harry.  wird lang
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter und alle dazugehörenden Charaktere sind Eigentum von JK Rowling und ich habe sie mir nur geborgt, selbstverständlich verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld._

_Dies ist die erste Geschichte die ich veröffentliche, seid also nachsichtig. Reviews, Kritik oder Anregungen sind daher auch höchstwillkommen. Ich habe zwar einige konkrete Ideen, welchen Verlauf diese Story nehmen könnte - aber noch ist nichts in Stein gemeisselt. Denn meistens kommen mir die besten Ideen erst wärend des Schreibprozesses. Ich habe die Harry Potter Reihe ausschliesslich auf Englisch gelesen und demzufolge manchmal Probleme bei Rückübersetzung ins Deutsche, bitte macht mich auf sowas aufmerksam. Die Story dürfte ziemlich lange werden._

_

* * *

_

**Prolog**

Harry James Potter 20 Jahre alt, der Junge der lebte, Held und prophezeiter Retter der Zauberwelt, Auserwählter und – ach Merlin alleine weiss, was sie ihn noch alles genannt hatten – sass wie so oft die letzten Wochen alleine im Potter Manor, bereits das 3te Glas Feuerwhiskey in der Hand und haderte mit seinem Schicksal. Der Krieg war vorbei, Voldemort tot und die Seite des Lichts hatte gewonnen – Harry schnaubte, denn ganz so einfach hatte es sich die ganze Geschichte dann doch nicht herausgestellt. Fast alle seine Freunde waren tot, beinahe 90% der magischen Bevölkerung Britanniens ausgerottet – alle alten Familien, deren Wissen und Traditionen ausgelöscht. Hogwarts auf die Mauern niedergebrannt, die Winkelgasse dem Erdboden gleich.. Am schlimmsten jedoch war, dass die Existenz der magischen Welt mittlerweilen den Muggeln bekannt war – da der Krieg zuletzt ohne Rücksicht auf irgendetwas auch in ihrer Welt ausgetragen wurde. Wer konnte es den Menschen da verübeln, dass sie mit allen Mitteln Wege suchten die Zauberer unschädlich zu machen, zu bekämpfen oder was auch immer die Vereinten Nationen und die NATO jetzt gerade planten. Sie hatten zweifelsohne den Eindruck blutrünstiger Irrer gemacht..

Immer wieder ärgerte sich Harry über seine Naivität, er hatte sich manipulieren lassen – war nur eine kleine Schachfigur im Plan eines Machtbesessenen gewesen. Jetzt war er natürlich schlauer.. In der Magie, wie überall in der Natur, war das wichtigste die Balance. Dunkle Magie und Weisse gingen Hand in Hand – es mochte sein, dass die dunklen Künste das weitaus zerstörerischere Potential hatten, aber man konnte auch mit einem einfachsten Schwebezauber, den jeder 1st Klässler in Hogwarts lernte, einen Menschen töten. Überhaupt war es gar nicht so einfach, Sprüche und Zaubertränke in diese zwei Klassen zu unterteilen, die meiste Magie war weder scharz noch weiss, sonder einfach mehr oder minder grau. Viele Zaubersprüche wurden im laufe der Jahre vom Ministerium auf die schwarze Liste gesetzt, weil sie irgendwem gerade aus rein politischen Gründen nicht in den Kram passten. Zum Beispiel alle Tränke und Rituale die Blut verwendeten, viele davon hoch potente Heilmittel, waren allesamt gebannt, da man mit einem Trank der Blut verwendet die Abstammung und Familienzugehörigkeit einer Person nachweisen konnte. Und welche Reinblüter wollten schon uneheliche Kinder oder in Vergessenheit geratene Nebenlinien ihrer Familie anerkennen müssen. Harry selbst war mehr als nur überrascht gewesen, als er kürzlich feststellen musste, dass selbst seine eigene Mutter keine eigentliche Muggelgeborene war. Ihre Vorfahren waren Squips, die aus Schande über ihre fehlenden magischen Fähigkeiten in die Muggelwelt verbannt worden waren. _'Da stellt sich ehrlich die Frage wieviele Muggelgeborene Nachfahren von Squips oder Resultat einer kleinen Liason mit einem Zauberer_ waren.' überlegte sich Harry nicht zum ersten Mal.

Eigentlich sollte es ihm egal sein, die Welt der Zauberer – ja die Magie an sich war am Ende und vielleicht war das ja besser so.. hatten sie es nicht verdient auszusterben? Es wurmte ihn dennoch, er hatte sein Leben lang gekämpft, für die Magie und für die Menschen, für ein besseres Leben und hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er nie eine Chance gehabt hatte. Mit Magie hätte man der Welt soviel Gutes tun können, Krankheiten heilen, Frieden und Wohlstand stiften, aber erreicht hatten sie das genaue Gegenteil. Denn die Magie, das ganze System, insbesondere das Ministerium war schon seit Jahrhunderten korrupt, seit der Zeit der Gründer Hogwarts hatte die Magie schliesslich kaum mehr Fortschritte gemacht, nur ganz wenige neue Sprüche waren erfunden wurden, dafür wurden hunderte alte Sprüche verboten. All die Bürokraten in Machtpositionen waren jeweils bedacht die eigene Macht und den Status Quo zu erhalten und verhinderten mit Gesetzten und Verordnungen oder mit der Art und dem Inhalt des Unterrichts in Hogwarts, jegliche Chancen, dass sich die Magie weiterentwickeln, den Zeiten und neuen Ansprüchen der Gesellschaft anpassen konnte.

_'Und ich persönlich hatte sowieso nie eine Chance auf ein glückliches Leben, dazu hätte ich 50 oder fast 60ig Jahre eher geboren werden müssen' _Harry seuftzte und schloss die Augen. In solchen einsamen, nachdenklichen Momenten spürte sie nur zu gut, die Leere die an seiner Seele zerrte und ihn zu zerreissen und verschlucken drohte. Auch er würde nicht mehr lange leben, einige Wochen, vielleicht 2 Monate wenn es hoch kam – denn ohne seinen Seelenverwandten, konnte kein Wesen lange überleben _'Was für eine Ironie – bei Morgana, ich wünschte ich hätte eine Chance gehabt..'_

_'Na endlich' _Harry hörte die Frauenstimme in seinem Kopf leise kichern _'ich dachte schon du würdest eher jämmerlich zu Grunde gehen bevor du dir etwas vernünftiges wünscht, so dass ich dir helfen kann. Verdammte sture Potters.. ' _ klang es spöttisch. _'Wer bist du und was meinst du' _dachte Harry zurück. _'Ich habe definitiv zuviel getrunken wenn ich schon Stimmen höre oder ich werde au meine letzten Tage allmählich verrückt..'_

_'Verrückt bist du nicht, naja nicht mehr als du sowieso schon warst' _erneutes Kichern _' eine wirkliche Chance sollst du kriegen – nutze sie gut.. und versuche nicht gleich alles wieder zu versauen mit deiner Sturheit und überstürzten Handlungen .. ja? Gut.. dann ab mit dir..' _ war das letzte was Harry noch hörte, bevor ihn Dunkelheit umschloss.


	2. Chapter 1

_Erstes eigentliches Kapitel. Die Familienverhältnisse mögen etwas verwirrend sein. Ich habe ja persönlich sowieso nie verstanden wo die ganzen Verwandten abgeblieben sind. Wenn alle Zauberer früh heiraten und Kinder kriegen und locker 150 Jahre alt werden können, müssten da doch jeweils bis zu 5 oder gar 6 Generationen anzutreffen sein. Für meine Geschichte wollte ich einen etwas älteren Potter Patriarchen haben, der neben Harry und Tom Riddle zu einer der Hauptfiguren wird. Charlus und Dorea Potter sind laut Black'ischem Stammbaum ja um 1920 herum geboren und in dieser Geschichte Harrys Grosseltern. Den Rest habe ich früh das Zeitliche segnen lassen damit es nicht zu kompliziert wird. Die Namen von Ur und Urur Grosseltern sind selbstverständlich frei erfunden._

_

* * *

_

**Erstes Kapitel - Ankunft**

Henry Ignatius Potter sass an seinem Schreibtisch, vertieft in Papiere und Formulare. Als Lord Potter und Oberhaupt der Familie hatte er weitaus mehr Papierkram zu erledigen,als ihm lieb sein konnte. Müde rieb er sich seine Schläfen. Das Ministerium hatte die Bedrohung durch den dunklen Lord Gellert Grindelwald zum Anlass genommen, weitere Restriktionen und Gesetze 'zur Sicherheit der Bevölkerung' durchzusetzen. _'Das ich nicht Lache..'_ Was der dunkle Lord mit neuen Steuern auf Hauselfen und Zaubertrankingredenzien oder dem Verbot Werwölfe und andere sogenannte dunkle Kreaturen zu beschäftigen zu tun haben sollte, bliebe einmal mehr dahingestellt. Gerade wollte Henry seine Haushelfe Twinky um einen Trank gegen seine die aufkommende Migräne bitten, als er aus dem Nebenraum einen dumpfen Knall und anschliessendes Scheppern vernahm.

Henry fuhr auf, stürzte überhastet in den an sein Arbeitszimmer grenzenden Salon und sah zu seiner Überraschung einen bewusstlosen jungen Mann am Boden liegen. Er konnte seinen Schock kaum verbergen und musste sich zunächst einmal am Türrahmen festhalten, denn ein Eindringling hier in Potter Manor war eigentlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Als einer der ältesten Herrschaftssitze einer altehrwürdigen, reinblütigen Familie, besass das Manor unzählige Schutzzauber. Niemand, der nicht ein Potter bei Blut war, hätte ohne explizite Einladung Einlass gewährt bekommen und selbst dann, hätte Besuch in der Eingangshalle und keinesfalls in den privaten Räumlichkeiten des Lords auftauchen sollen. Henry schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Schutzzauber, die mit ihm selbst über den Ring des Lord Potters verbunden waren. Überrascht riss er die Augen alsgleich wieder auf – das Haus hatte diesen jungen Mann tatsächlich willkommen geheissen und sah ihn nicht als Bedrohung an.

Henry trat bedächtig und äusserst vorsichtig an den Unbekannten heran, um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Er hatte das typische, kaum zu bändigende Potter Haar, jedoch war es beinahe schwarz mit rubinroten Strähnen. statt seinem hellbraun, auch die Kinnpartie war Potter typisch und äusserst prägnant. Konnte er wirklich ein Potter sein? Es gab keine andere Erklärung, aber wie war es nur möglich? Er besass soweit er wusste bis auf seinen Enkel Charlus und seiner Frau Dorea keine Familie mehr. Charlus hatte erst vor wenigen Jahren Hogwarts abgeschlossen und war gerade frischvermählt. _'Der Eindringling dürfte ungefähr im selben Alter sein.'_ Hatte sein ältester Sohn Harold vor seinem Tod etwa eine Affäre gehabt? Henry konnte es sich nur schwer vorstellen, die Ehe war glücklich gewesen, bis zum Tag des tragischen Unfalls, den seinen Erstgeborenen und seine Schwiegertochter aus dem Leben gerissen hatte. Das könnte demnach bedeuten, dass sein jüngerer Sohn Edgar noch einen Sohn gehabt hätte bevor er starb. Erst 3 Jahre nach dessen Verschwinden, hatte ihn die Nachricht vom Tod seines Jüngsten erreicht. Die genaueren Umstände hatte er trotz intensiven Nachforschungen nie in Erfahrung bringen können. Henry fühlte alte Schuldgefühle in sich aufkeimen. Sein jüngerer Sohn war vor mehr als 20 Jahren wegen einer von ihm arrangierten Ehe geflohen, seine Frau hatte ihm das niemals verziehen, ja er hatte es sich selbst bis heute nicht verzeihen können. Insbesondere weil seine Frau daran zerbrochen ist und vor Kummer und Schmerz über den Verlust ihrer beiden geliebten Söhne ebenfalls den Willen zum Leben verlor. Er hatte sich daraufhin geschworen, dass alle zukünftigen Potter sich ihre Partner selbst aussuchen können würden.

Schwer seufzend riss Henry sich aus seinen trüben Gedanken und wurde endlich aktiv, all diese Grübeleien würden ihn nicht weiterbringen – er musste wohl oder übel warten bis sein Gast aufwachte und ihm die Umstände seines unverhofften Auftauchens hier erklären konnte. Er rief Twinky um das Gästequartier bereitzustellen. Einige Diagnosezauber ergaben zu seiner Erleichterung, dass seinem Besucher nichts Schlimmeres fehlte – seine magischen Reserven waren bis aufs letzte erschöpft und auch körperlich schien der junge Mann ziemlich ausgezehrt zu sein. Einige Heiltränke und ein paar Tage Bettruhe würden dies jedoch problemlos beheben können. Als Henry den Mann mit Hilfe seiner treuen Hauselfe ins Bett brachte, konnte er sich eines mulmigen Gefühls trotzdem nicht erwehren – er spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken den Zauberstab des anderen aus Sicherheitsgründen an sich zu nehmen, verwarf die Idee jedoch sogleich wieder. Welche Geheimnisse auch immer diesen Jungen Mann umgeben mochten, eines stand für Lord Potter fest, Familie war das Wichtigste und hatte immer oberste Priorität und sein Gast, auch wenn er sonst nichts von ihm wusste, gehörte definitiv zur Familie und so gedachte der alte Patriarch ihn auch zu behandeln. _' Wenn jemand aus alten Fehlern gelernt hat, dann wohl ich. Dies könnte eine gute Chance sein, zumindest einige Dinge wieder gut zu machen. Was auch immer es kosten mag' _Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Henrys Lippen als er die Tür leise hinter sich zufallen liess, Morgen würde ein ereignisreicher Tag werden..

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen

_'Was für ein verrückter Traum' _Harry versuchte sich aufzurichten, musste sich jedoch sogleich zurück in die Kissen sinken lassen, als ihm dröhnende Kopfschmerzen das Bewusstsein zu rauben drohten. _'Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht, wie kam ich denn gestern ins Bett' _Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen einen Spalt breit, blinzelte und versuchte sich umzusehen, warmes Licht drang gedämpft durch die leichten Vorhänge, bald konnte er mehr erkennen. Er lag in einem gemütlichen Bett, das Zimmer war luxeriös und geschmackvoll eingerichtet, alles in warmen braun und dunklen Rottönen gehalten. Er hatte diesen Raum schon einmal gesehen, er befand sich also immer noch im Potter Manor._ 'Aber dies ist doch einer der Räume im Westflügel, eines der alten Gästeqartiere wenn ich mich nicht täusche. Diesen Bereich des Manors habe ich erst einige wenige Male betreten, ja den ganzen Westflügel liess ich doch unbenutzt .. Was zum Teufel.. ?' _ Ein leises _Plopp _unterbrach Harrys Überlegungen.

_"Oh, junger Meister ist aufgewacht. Ich ist Twinky. Twinky muss sofort Meister Bescheid geben. Wünschen junger Meister etwas?" _brabbelte die Hauselfe. _  
_

Jetzt war Harry wirklich überfordert, er hatte zwar ausreichend Erfahrungen mit hyperaktiven und viel zu hilfsbereiten Hauselfen, wenn er gerade einen mordsmässigen Kater ausschlafen wollte. Aber diese spezifische Elfe hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen. Ausserdem hatte sie ihn 'junger Meister' genannt, wer war denn ihr richtiger Meister und wie zum Teufel kam eine fremde Elfe in sein Haus. Gedankenversunken bemerkte Harry nicht einmal, dass Twinky längst verschwunden war. Erst ein sanftes Pochen an der Tür holte ihn aus seinen Überlegungen und liess ihn wieder aufblicken.

In der Tür stand ein älterer Mann, seine vermutlich einmal hellbraunen Haare waren beinahe ganz erweisst. Harry schätzte ihn auf vielleicht 70 oder 80 Jahre, bei Magiern war das immer schwer zu sagen, wurden sie doch viel älter als herkömmliche Muggel. Die Lippen des Mannes umspielte ein sanftes Lächeln, welches auch in seinen wachen, hellblauen Augen widergespiegelt wurde. Der Mann strahlte Authorität, Macht und Wärme aus, er war Harry auf den ersten Blick sympathisch und ebenso plötzlich fiel ihmauch wieder ein woher er den Mann denn kannte. _'Aber das ist doch nicht möglich! Den kenne ich aus der Potter'schen Ahnengallerie in der Bibliothek .. '_

_"Ich hoffe sie fühlen sich besser. Sie waren bewusstloscund ziemlich mitgenommen, als sie gestern aus heiterem Himmel bei mir im Salon erschienen sind. Sie sollten sich noch etwas ausruhen, ihre Magiereserven dürften noch immer so ziemlich erschöpft sein." _Harry war derweilen immer noch völlig perplex und versuchte verzweifelt zu verstehen, wie sein längst verstorbener Vorfahre plötzlich in Fleisch und Blut und Quietschlebendig vor ihm stehen konnte_ "Ah, ich sehe sie sind selbst etwas verwirrt und orientierungslos," _interpretierte sein Gastgeber seinen völlig fassunglosen Gesichtsausdruck. "_Nungut, am besten Stelle ich mich erst einmal vor. Mein Name ist Henry Ignatius Potter, Herr das altehrwürdigen Hauses Potter. Und ihr Name ist?"_

_'Tatsache, das ist mein Ur-Ur Grossvater, wie kann das nur sein - die einzige Möglichkeit wäre Zeitreise. Doch man kann doch nur wenige Stunden in die Vergangenheit reisen. Wobei wenn wenige Stunden möglich sind müsste jede beliebige Zeitspanne auch zu schaffen sein, die Frage wäre nur wie. Da war doch etwas.. ja genau, diese Frauenstimme, ich hatte mir gewünscht eine wirkliche Chance im Leben gehabt zu haben. Habe ich etwa wirklich eine bekommen, träume ich auch wirklich nicht?' _Als Harry weiter darüber nachsinnte ob dies alles nun der Realität entspräche, traf ihn unvermittelt eine weitere Erkenntnis. Das Zerren, der beinahe unerträgliche Schmerz der die letzten Wochen pausenlos seine Seele erfüllt hatte, er war weg. _'Eine raffinierte Täuschung von einer meiner Feinde ist dies schon einmal nicht. Wenn ich nicht tatsächlich in der Vergangenheit bin, wo mein Seelenverwandter somit noch am Leben ist, dann bin ich tot, denn es gibt keine andere Erklärung für das Fehlen dieser verfluchten Seelenschmerzen.' _Auch wenn Harry sich so langsam in Gedanken damit anzufreunden begann, dass er wohlmöglich wirklich in der Vergangenheit gelandet war_, _hatte er absolut keinen Schimmer was er seinem Vorfahren auf dessen Frage nun antworten könnte.

_"Wissen sie, die alten Schutzzauber dieses Manors erlauben nur direkte Blutsverwandte ohne Einladung meinerseits hinein. Dies bedeutet sie sind ein Potter und gehören somit zur Familie, sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben meine Fragen zu beantworten." _fügte Henry ermunternd an. _"Wer war ihre Mutter? Was wissen sie über ihren Vater, war es möglicherweise Edgar, mein jüngerer Sohn?" sprudelte_ es weiter aus Henry heraus.

Derweilen wünschte sich Harry inbrünstig, er hätte seiner eigenen Familiengeschichte etwas mehr Beachtung geschenkt. Er konnte sich wage erinnern, dass sein Grossvater Harold, nach dem er benannt worden war, sowie dessen Bruder relativ früh starben. Er hatte jedoch nicht die leiseste Ahnung von deren Leben, er wusste nicht wann Henry Potter gestorben war, nur das seine Grosseltern Dorea und Charlus noch im letzten Hogwarts Jahr seiner Eltern verstarben. Er konnte sich den Kopf zerbrechen wie er wollte, es war nicht möglich diesem Mann eine überzeugende Lüge aufzutischen, schliesslich wusste er, dass er einen Potter vor sich hatte. Ausserdem dürfte er sich weit in der Vergangenheit befinden, er würde einen Verbündeten dringend nötig haben. Er hoffte nur er konnte diesem Mann vertrauen. Harrys Blick fiel erneut auf seinen Ur-Ur Grossvater, der ihn immer noch aufmunternd anlächelte.

Harry atmete tief ein, schloss die Augen und begann leise zu sprechen _"Ich weiss selber nicht wie ich hierher gekommen bin. Nein_, _das ist so nicht ganz richtig, ich habe eine grobe Ahnung was die Umstände angeht. Nur was passiert ist, ist dermassen irrwitzig, dass ich selber noch Mühe habe es als die Realität anzuerkennen. Es sollte eigentlich gar nicht möglich sein .. Setzen sie sich bitte, dies wird eine ganze Weile in Anspruch nehmen. Ich muss sie inständig bitten, mich ausreden und alles erklären zu lassen, bevor sie mich in die psychiatrische Abteilung von St. Mungos einweisen lassen." _Harry lachte trocken auf und fuhr fort seine Geschichte_ "Also mein Name ist Harry James Potter, ich wurde am 31 Juli 1980 geboren ... "_


	3. Chapter 2

_Schon wären wir beim nächsten Kapitel, leider ging es mir nicht ganz so leicht von der Hand. Ich hoffe es gefällt trotzdem. Reviewd doch bitte!_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 2 Gespräche und Pläne**

Henry konnte den jungen Mann vor sich nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarren. während dieser ihm in leiser aber fester Stimme von seinem Leben berichtete. Wie der Junge so lange überlebt hatte, nachdem er all dies durchmachen musste, war ihm ein Rätsel.

Harry war früh zur Waisen geworden und konnte sich nur bruchstückweise an seine Eltern erinnern. Auf Dumbeldors Geheiss war zu seiner, die Magie verabscheuenden, Tante Petunia Dursley abgeschoben worden. Dort wurde er emotional und später physisch misshandelt, ausgehungert und schlechter als eine Hauselfe behandelt. Dann ab 11 Jahren in Hogwarts, hatte er sich jedes Jahr unglaublichen Gefahren ausgesetzt gesehen und immer wieder ums Überleben kämpfen müssen. Langsam und stetig wurde Harry von Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore zu dessen Zwecken manipuliert und geformt. Ihm wurde eingetrichtert, die ganze Zauberwelt vor dem dunklen Lord Voldemort retten zu müssen. Informationen wurden ihm gezielt vorenthalten, Schuldgefühle geschürt und Lügen aufgetischt, bis er sich wie das perfekte Bauernopfer verhielt. Erst gegen Ende war Harry argwöhnisch geworden und hatte sich von Dumbledore und dessen Manipulationen distanziert. Er hatte zwar gesehen, dass die Welt nicht so eindeutig schwarz und weiss war, wie ihm vorgegaukelt worden war. Dennoch hatte er den Kampf gegen Voldemort fortgesetzt, die wirkliche Tragweite seiner Taten und insbesondere Dumbledors Manipulationen, hatte sein Ur-Ur Enkel erst nach dem Tod seines erklärten Feindes Voldemort erkennen müssen.

Es stellte sich schmerzlich, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, heraus, dass niemand anders als Voldemort sein Seelenverwandter gewesen war. Der einzige Mensch, mit dem er jemals glücklich hätte werden und den er zum leben, ja zum überleben brauchte. Was auch der Grund gewesen sein dürfte, dass der Todesfluch damals am 31 Oktober 1981 an ihm abgeprallt und auf den dunklen Lord zurückgefallen war. Dieser Fluch führte dann auch zum lebenswichtigen Seelenbund zwischen Harry und Voldemort, allerdings in einer pervertierten und verdrehten Form. Denn nicht Liebe, wie bei normalen Seelenbunden, sondern Hass war die tragende Emotion. Dennoch erfüllte die Bande zwischen den Zweien immerhin den Zweck, beide am Leben und bei Verstand zu halten. Zu einem normalen Bund wäre Voldemort wohl bereits nicht mehr fähig gewesen, nach Jahrzehnten von dunklen Ritualen und der Aufspaltung seiner Seele in diverse Horkruxe. Im Angesicht dieser Erkenntnisse, musste Harry sich eingestehen, dass die ganze Prophezeiung eine einzige Lüge gewesen war. Denn das genaue Gegenteil von _„..denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ..." _traf offensichtlich zu.

Welcher vernünftige Schulleiter hielt auch Bewerbungsgespräche im tropfenden Kessel ab, während bekannte Todesser seelenruhig lauschen konnten. Auch hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Dumbledore im Hintergrund die Fäden gezogen hatte als seinem Paten Sirius Black den Prozess verwehrt wurde. Ebenfalls hatte er unzählige Verordnungen zur Unterdrückung dunkler Kreaturen oder Muggelgeborenen zu verantworten gehabt.

„Wie gesagt lieber Ur-Ur Grossvater, leider konnte ich nie aufdecken, was die eigentlichen Beweggründe von Albus waren. Er liess sich von niemandem je in die Karten schauen. Ich habe nur einige Vermutungen. Zum Beispiel weiss ich, dass er die dunklen Künste selber nur mehr schlecht als recht nutzen konnte, ihm fehlte schlichtweg die Affinität für diese Seite der Magie. Wie ich aus seiner Bekanntschaft mit Grindelwald schliesse, hatte er jedoch immense Ambitionen und wollte die Welt nach seinem Gutdünken gestalten. So machte er sich halt seine anderen Talente zu nutze, spielte gegen aussen hin den vertrauenserweckenden und grossväterlichen Führer des Lichts, während er im Stillen andere für sich die Drecksarbeit machen liess. Ich bin mir sicher er wusste auch von Anfang an, das Peter Pettigrew für den dunklen Lord arbeitete und hat das extra alles so inszeniert, dass Voldemort uns an diesem Abend angriff. Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, ob er von Voldemorts und meiner Seelenverwandtschaft wusste und der Ausgang dieses Angriffs wirklich der von ihm geplante war. In diesem Spiel war ich auch kaum die einzige Schachfigur. Ich wette darauf, dass Tom Riddle, wie Voldemort ja eigentlich heisst, auch von ihm zu seinem Zwecke manipuliert wurde. Schliesslich wurde auch er von Dumbeldore in ein Umfeld gesteckt, wo er immer wieder misshandelt wurde und weiss Gott was sich der alte Knacker sonst noch hat einfallen lassen, zutrauen tue ich ihm ja unterdessen fast alles." schloss Harry seine Erklärungen ab.

„Du hast mir einigen Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben. Du kannst mich übrigens Henry oder einfach Grossvater nennen, Ur-Ur Grossvater ist zu kompliziert." lächelte der Ältere. „ Einige Dinge machen jedoch keinen Sinn, du sagtest zum Beispiel, dass Charlus und Dorea 1977 an Drachenpocken starben? Charlus hatte die Drachenpocken schon als er noch keine 3 Jahre alt war und die kriegt man nicht ein zweites Mal. Würde mich auch interessieren wie ich ums Leben kam, ich sollte nämlich auch noch 60-70 Jährchen vor mir haben." sinnierte Henry. „Vielleicht sollte ich zukünftig nach Mordanschlägen Ausschau halten, irgendwie kann das kein Zufall mehr sein, dass alle Potters weit vor ihrer Zeit sterben."

„Was gedenkst du denn jetzt zu tun, Grossvater?" fragte Harry schüchtern. Er war verunsichert, schliesslich hatte er eine ganz schön grosse Bombe platzen lassen. Und sollte Henry ihm helfen, würde er sich selber und seine Familie weiter in Gefahr bringen. Zwar war er wirklich dringend auf Hilfe angewiesen, jedoch hasste er es, wenn andere seinetwegen in die Schusslinie gerieten oder gar starben.

„ Um Dumbledore das Handwerk zu legen, müssen wir ihn in seinem eigenen Spiel schlagen, nämlich der Politik. Zum Glück gehören wir Potters mit zu den einflussreichsten Familien im Zaubergamot. Wir dürfen jedoch nichts überhasten, da wir tatsächlich nicht genau wissen, welche Pläne der Mann tatsächlich hat. Wichtig wäre es seinen Einfluss zu untergraben, wenn wir zum Beispiel verhindern könnten dass er Schulmeister wird oder Grindelwald bezwingt, wird er es viel schwerer haben seine Pläne umzusetzen. Ausserdem verspüre ich das dringende Bedürfnis, ein Waisenhaus für magische Kinder zu eröffnen, daran hätte sowieso längst jemand denken sollen. Wir haben jetzt November 1941, mit etwas Glück können wir es nächsten Sommer eröffnen, so dass dein Tom den Sommer zwischen seinem 5ten und 6ten Schuljahr schon nicht mehr im Muggel Waisenhaus verbringen muss. Hoffentlich wird das sein Leben etwas positiv beeinflussen. Wir sollten genauestens recherchieren, inwiefern Albus da bisher seine Finger im Spiel hatte." erläuterte Henry seine Pläne.

„Du sagst immer wir, aber du vergisst, dass ich in dieser Zeit nicht existiere und ich halte es nicht für eine besonders gute Idee, mich als deinen Ur-Ur Enkel aus der Zukunft vorzustellen. Wie soll ich da bitte politisch aktiv werden können?" wandte Harry ein.

„ Nein, nein.. es darf absolut niemand jemals erfahren, dass du aus der Zukunft bist. Merlin, die Konsequenzen wären nicht abzuschätzen, wenn das jemand herausbekommen würde. Du bist jedoch ein Potter, denn Blut lügt niemals. Ebenso wie das Haus und seine Schutzzauber dich akzeptiert haben, so wird dich auch die Familienmagie erkennen, dafür ist bloss ein einfaches Ritual nötig. Wir müssen nur das kleine Detail mit dem Ur-Ur etwas vertuschen. Ich dachte daran, dass wir dich für den Sohn von Edgar, meinem Jüngsten ausgeben könnten. Er ist ja bekanntlich vor einer arrangierten Ehe geflohen, es wäre demzufolge nicht auszuschliessen, dass er irgendwo noch einen Sohn hatte vor seinem Tod. Ich hatte nach seinem Verschwinden intensive Nachforschungen angestellt und konnte keine Informationen finden, das bedeutet es wird auch niemand Beweise finden können, dass du nicht sein Sohn gewesen wärst. Wer deine Mutter gewesen sein sollte und so weiter, müssten wir uns halt noch überlegen." führte Henry angeregt aus.

„Bitte verstehe das jetzt nicht falsch Grossvater, aber du nimmst die Sache erstaunlich gelassen. Ich würde sogar so weit gehen zu behaupten, dass dir die ganze Geschichte hier Spass macht. Es kommt richtig Leben in dich, wenn du etwas ausheckst." bemerkte Harry leicht amüsiert.

Seufzend antwortete Henry „ Da hast du wohl recht, ich bin froh wieder eine Aufgabe zu haben und zu etwas nutze sein zu können. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich mich in den letzten Jahren fast vollständig zurückgezogen, nachdem meine Söhne und Frau verstorben waren, wollte ich nur alleine sein. Ich habe viele Fehler gemacht als Vater und Ehemann, ich habe es versucht bei Charlus wieder gutzumachen soweit ich konnte, aber unterdessen braucht er mich nicht mehr. Du aber brauchst mich, meine Hilfe und meine Meinung und verdammt es tut einfach gut gebraucht zu werden. Für mich ist deine Anwesenheit hier keine Last, sondern ein Segen, vergiss das nie." sagte henry und legte Harry seine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ich habe mich übrigens immer gewundert wie zum Teufel Albus damals in Gryffindor gelandet ist. Man kann schliesslich nicht gerade behaupten, dass Kühnheit und Mut zu seinen hervorstechenden Charaktereigenschaften gehören. Er ist listig und durchtrieben, ein Slytherin wie er im Buche steht." versuchte Harry etwas ungeschickt vom Thema abzulenken.

"Darauf allerdings kann ich dir eine Antwort geben, werter Enkel. Die Familie Dumbeldore sind nämlich die letzten Nachfahren Helga Huffelpuffs und als Erbe eines Gründers hat man kleine Privilegien an der Schule. So hatte er eine bestimmte Autorität über den sprechenden Hut." antwortete Henry dankbar nicht weiter von der Vergangenheit sprechen zu müssen.

Harry musste laut auflachen. " Dumbeldore ein Huffelpuff! Grossmütig, loyal und frei von Vorurteilen, dass wäre ja noch viel absurder als Gryffindor gewesen. Das erklärt aber schon einmal einiges, unter anderem auch wie ich selbst Slytherin entgangen bin."

Henry blickte seinen Enkel überrascht an und zog die Augenbraue hoch. "Du weisst also, dass wir... " Harry liess ihn nicht aussprechen und setzte fort ".. dass wir die Erben Gryffindors sind? Ja, allerdings habe ich es auch erst kürzlich herausgefunden, Albus hat ganz schön viel daran gesetzt mir diese auch dies kleine Information vorzuenthalten. Ich stolperte eigentlich nur zufällig darüber. Nachdem sich herausstellte, dass meine Tante Petunia ein Squip und kein normaler Muggel war, wollte ich herausfinden ob meine Mutter nicht auch aus einer magischen Familie stammte. War gar nicht so einfach an die Informationen und Ingredienzien für den Ahnentrank zu kommen." erklärte Harry.

"Was kam denn dabei heraus, also bei der Familie deiner Mutter?" wollte Henry wissen.

"Sie entstammte einer Reihe von Squips, ihr letzter Vorfahre mit magischen Fähigkeiten verstarb Ende des 18 Jahrhunderts, ein gewisser Apollon Demeter McFayden." antwortete Harry mit einem beiläufigen Schulterzucken.

"Bei Merlin!" rief Henry aus. "Ist dir klar, was du da sagst? Bist du dir auch ganz sicher Junge?" Harry, sichtlich überrascht, schaute seinen aufgebrachten Grossvater nur fragend an. "Die McFaydens waren eine alte und extrem mächtige Familie, sie gilt jedoch als ausgestorben. Eine ihrer bekannteren Exponenten war Rowena Ravenclaw, die Familie an sich ist Gerüchten zu Folge aber schon viel älter und geht noch auf die Zeiten von Merlin zurück! Das bedeutet du bist nicht nur Erbe eines, sondern gar 2 Gründer Hogwarts!" Henry konnte sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen, sprang auf und begann aufgebracht im Zimmer hin und herzulaufen. "Natürlich es muss so sein" murmelte er weiter. " Smaragdgrüne Augen und dunkelrote Haare gehörten zu den unverkennbaren Merkmalen dieser Blutlinie. Das Erbe und die Magie der Mcfaydens scheint stark zu sein in dir, anders ist es nicht zu erklären, dass diese Merkmale in dir so deutlich zum Vorschein kommen. Ich hätte es eher sehen müssen, diese Augen und Haarfarben sind nämlich absolut einzigartig, es gibt keine andere Familie in der sie jemals auftraten. Das ist grossartig!" fügte Henry an.

"Schön, dass du so begeistert von dieser Information bist. Aber entschuldige die Frage, aber wie hilft mir das jetzt weiter? Inwiefern ist das bitte grossartig, dass ich wegen einem weiteren gewichtigen Namen wieder einmal heraussteche und mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf mir lasten wird? Ich dachte wir wollten eher im Hintergrund agieren, ohne gleich Dumbeldore auf den Plan zu rufen." fragte Harry.

"Ganz einfach Harry. Statt dich als meinen verschollenen Enkel auszugeben und der Gesellschaft vorzustellen, kannst du höchstwahrscheinlich den Titel des Lord McFaydens annehmen. Die Mcfaydens waren immer eine neutrale Familie und wie schon gesagt, sie geniessen einen äusserst guten Ruf, gelten als extrem mächtig und sehr geheimnisumwittert. Ausserdem steht den McFaydens ein eigener Sitz im Zaubergamot zu, dann haben wir 2 Stimmen in diesem Gremium. Von den Ressourcen, Artefakten oder Liegenschaften, welche mit dem Titel kommen ganz zu schweigen. Als Potter wäre es um ein vielfaches schwieriger Kontakte mit dunklen Familien zu knüpfen oder Stimmen für ein Anliegen im Zaubergamot zu gewinnen, die Potters gelten halt als typische Weissmagier, dunkle Familien misstrauen uns automatisch. Wenn du wirklich vor hast, nicht nur Dumbledore in seine Schranken zu weisen, sondern auch die Gesellschaft und das Ministerium umzukrempeln, dann ist dies ein Geschenk des Himmels. Wenn wir zudem noch zunächst verheimlichen können, dass du nebenbei auch ein Potter bist, wird niemand erraten können, das wir insgeheim zusammenarbeiten." erklärte Henry enthusiastisch.

"Himmel, ich glaube ich kriege Kopfschmerzen. Bist du sicher, dass in dir nicht auch noch ein Slytherin steckt? Dumm nur, dass ich nicht die geringste Ahnung habe wie sich ein reinblütiger Lord zu verhalten hat, ganz zu schweigen vom Zaubergamot oder deren Gesetzen. Ausserdem, wie soll ich als echter McFayden durchgehen, wie soll ich zum Beispiel heissen?" fragte Harry.

"Ach, wie sich ein richtiger Lord verhält werde ich dir schon beibringen können. Du wirst allerdings schon einiges an alten Traditionen und Geschichte büffeln müssen, wobei das wichtigste ist das Auftreten und die passende Attitüde, das werden wir dir schon einbläuen. Und was deinen Namen angeht da habe ich schon eine passende Idee. Wie die Blacks, die sich in langer Tradition immer nach Gestirnen benennen, so sind die McFaydens seit jeher nach griechischen Gottheiten benannt worden. Selbst heute noch würde sich im Traum keine andere Familie wagen, einen solchen Namen zu benutzen. Was hälst du von Ares Dionysos Potter ? Ares ist bekannterweise der Gott des Krieges und Dionysos der Gott der Verwandlung, ist doch passend oder?" erläuterte Henry.

"Okey jetzt mal langsam für mich zum mitschreiben bitte, Ares Dionysos klingt ausgezeichnet, aber wieso denn nun wieder Potter? Ich sollte doch verheimlichen, dass ich einer bin" stöhnte Harry auf.

"Ganz einfach, ein Name wird magisch registriert. Nur das Oberhaupt des Hauses kann einen Familienangehörigen taufen oder in deinem Falle eher umbenennen, da komme ich ins Spiel. Ohne dich offiziell in die Familie aufzunehmen und dich zu einem Potter zu machen, können wir deine Vornamen nicht anpassen. Auch wenn du Potter mit Nachnamen heisst, wärst du immer noch Lord McFayden und würdest dich im Normalfall so vorstellen. Wenn du jemanden näher kennenlernst, stellst du dich einfach mit Ares vor und niemand wird ahnen, dass du noch einen anderen Nachnamen hast. Genial oder?" erörterte Henry mit einem selbstgefälligem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ich glaube erst einmal müssen wir Morgen nach Gringotts, um zu überprüfen ob ich wirklich Anspruch auf den Titel habe."


	4. Chapter 3

_Ein neuer Tag und auch gleich ein neues Kapitel. Ich glaube ich muss mir bald eine deutsche Kopie von Harry Potter besorgen, ich habe Mühe die der deutschen Ausgabe entsprechenden Übersetzungen gewisser Dinge zu finden. Harry wird ab jetzt Ares genannt, da dies unterdessen sein offizieller Name ist._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 3 Kobolde und Erbschaftsansprüche**

Gringotts, die einzige Zaubererbank Grossbritanniens, bot dem Betrachter einen majestätischen Anblick. Das grosse, schneeweisse Gebäude ragte erhaben über die Winkelgasse. Über breite Marmorstufen gelangte man zum prunkvollen Bronzetor, Zeugnis der erstklassigen und unübertroffenen Schmiedekunst der Kobolde. Hier wurden Kunden üblicherweise von den Bankangestellten in Empfang genommen und in die Schalterhalle geführt. Lord Potter hatte für heute jedoch um eine private Audienz gebeten, ein Privileg, welches Kobolde nur äusserst selten gewährten. Denn diese liessen Zauberer ganz gerne spüren, wer in der Bank das Sagen hatte, da sie durch ihre Einstufung als Zauberwesen durch das Ministerium im Rest der Zauberwelt mit Vorurteilen und Restriktionen zu kämpfen hatten. Gold war den geschäftstüchtigen Kobolden aber ungleich wichtiger, als ihrer Verbitterung den Zauberern gegenüber Luft zu machen. Wenn folglich ein Zauberer vom Rang und Namen eines Lord Potters zum ersten Male überhaupt um ein privates Treffen bat, konnte es sich keineswegs um eine Lappalie handeln. Grethuk der Geizige, Geschäftsführer von Gringotts, rieb sich die Hände, er witterte Profit.

In lange, schwarze Umhänge gehüllt, Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und jeweils mit einem _beachte-mich-nicht _Zauber versehen, bahnten sich zwei Gestalten den Weg durch die Eingangshalle. Ein Zauberer mochte den Männern dank dieses Tricks keine Beachtung schenken, aber ein Kobold wie Grethuk war fähig durch die meisten Glamoure und Illusionen zu sehen, er wusste umgehend wen er da vor sich hatte. Schnell winkte er zwei rangniedere Wachen zu sich heran und wies sie an die Besucher in das grosse Besprechungszimmer zu führen.

Als Grethuk eine Viertelstunde später den Raum betrat, erhoben sich die beiden Männer, unterdessen ihrer Verkleidung entledigt, von ihren Sitzen. Lord Potter und sein Begleiter deuteten eine leichte Verbeugung an.

"Direktor Grethuk, möge ihr Gold immer in Strömen fliessen. Wir sind unermesslich dankbar, dass ihr uns so kurzfristig eine Audienz gewährt habt." wurde er gegrüsst.

Obwohl innerlich höchst zufrieden mit der ihm entgegengebrachten Höflichkeit, wurde Grethuk seiner Rolle als wichtigster aller Kobolde gerecht und schnarrte arrogant zurück: " Ich hoffe sie haben verdammt gute Gründe meine Zeit derartig in Anspruch zu nehmen, wie sie wissen Zeit ist Gold und ich lasse mich nicht dazu herab mich mit irgendwelchen Kleinigkeiten abzugeben. Kommen wir also gleich zur Sache, was wollt ihr Lord Potter?"

Zu seiner Verblüffung antwortete ihm der jüngere Mann, dem er bisher keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte. " Mein Name ist Ares Dionysos Potter, ich bin hier um mein rechtmässiges Erbe einzufordern, ich wünsche das Vermächtnis der McFaydens anzutreten."

Wenn Grethuk ein Mensch gewesen wäre, dann wäre ihm nun wohl die Kinnlade heruntergefallen. Wenn für einen Nachlass kein direkter Erbe gefunden werden konnte, wurden Vermögen und Verliessinhalte von Gringotts eingefroren und für die nächsten 500 Jahre verwaltet, bevor entferntere Verwandte Anspruch erheben konnten. Normalerweise war diese 500 Jährige Frist eher eine Absicherung dagegen, dass sich Familien nicht gegenseitig ausrotteten um direkt an die jeweiligen Vermögen zu kommen. Das nach so langer Zeit ein legitimer Erbe auftauchen sollte, hatte es bisher noch nie gegeben. Es hatte auch schon lange niemand mehr einen Versuch gewagt unrechtmässig einen solchen Titel in Anspruch zu nehmen, denn die alten Ringe der Lords erkannten ihre Blutlinien und würden einem Betrüger eine schmerzhaften oder gar tödlichen Empfang bereiten. Grethuk entblößte ein animalisches Grinsen beim Gedanken an die möglichen Konsequenzen. _Soll der Menschling den Ring ruhig anprobieren, das dürfte ein interessantes Schauspiel werden' _ dachte Grethuk. Im typischen kehlig, schnarrenden Gobbledegook unterrichtete der Bankdirektor seinen Assistenten, um sich den McFayden Ring und die Erb- und Verliessinformationen bringen zu lassen.

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar bekam Ares eine dunkelblaue, mit Samt bezogene Schatulle vorgesetzt. Im Inneren befand sich ein imposanter, silberner Ring, besetzt mit einem riesigen Rubin, flankiert von zwei kleineren Smaragden. Ohne sich viel dabei zu überlegen, schob er den Ring auf den Finger und wurde umgehend von krampfartigen Schmerzen gepackt und sank zu Boden. Henry befürchtete schon, dass sie einen fatalen Fehler begangen hatten, als die Konvulsionen langsam nachliessen und sich Ares einige Sekunden lang in gleissend helles Licht hüllte. Blinzelnd wandte sich Henry seinem Enkel zu, um ihm aufzuhelfen, als er bemerkte, dass die Akzeptanz des McFayden Ringes einige äusserliche Veränderungen mit sich brauchte. Am auffälligsten die Haare, sie waren nun fast ausschliesslich rot mit nur wenigen schwarzen Strähnen und reichten dem jungen Mann beinahe bis zur Hüfte. Sein Wangenknochen stachen stärker hervor, das Kinn war schmaler, jedoch nicht weniger dominant, die Stirn etwas höher - die Gesichtszüge alles in allem wirkten feiner und aristokratischer.

"Ähm, was hat es mit den äusseren Veränderungen auf sich, Direktor?" wollte Henry wissen, während er den verdatterten Harry auf den Stuhl hievte.

"Wie soll ich das wissen, Mensch! Pah! Ich bin Banker, kein Zauberer. Dürfte indes etwas mit dem Ring zu tun gehabt haben, offensichtlich." schnaubte Grethuk herablassend. "Sie wissen ja, dass sich ein solcher Ring mit der Magie des Trägers verbindet. Anzunehmen, dass er dem Träger gewisse Fähigkeiten verleiht oder Eigenschaften der Blutlinie, die bisher inaktiv waren aufzuwecken vermag. Die McFaydens sind eine derart alte Familie, da könnten unzählige hereditäre Fähigkeiten oder magische Kreaturen zum Vorschein kommen. "

Der Kobold fühlte sich selbst überrumpelt, er hatte in schadenfreudiger Erwartung mit dem Ableben seines Kunden gerechnet. Die erste Enttäuschung über diese Tatsache verflog aber mit dem Gedanken an den Profit, den Gringotts mit der Aktivierung dieses alten Kontos in der Zukunft machen würde.

"Da werden wir wohl einmal mehr weitere Nachforschungen anstellen müssen. Immerhin wird nun keiner mehr auf die Idee kommen du könntest ein Potter sein." sagte Henry zu seinem Enkel. "Dies ist der Grund warum ich auf ein privates Treffen bestanden habe, wir wollen um jeden Preis verhindern, dass die breite Öffentlichkeit den neuen Lord McFayden mit den Potters assoziiert. Sollte diese Information jemals diese Räume verlassen, werden wir beide unsere Finanzgeschäfte zukünftig anderswo erledigen." wandte sich Henry warnend an den Kobold.

"Selbstverständlich Lord Potter, Lord McFayden, Gringotts ist bekannt für seine Diskretion. Die Angelegenheiten der Zauberer interessieren uns wenig, solange der Profit stimmt" grinste Grethuk. "

Also zu den weiteren Formalitäten. Der McFayden Familie steht Verliess Nummer 12 zu, dies ist eines der grössten und ältesten die wir haben, mit der aller höchsten Sicherheitsstufe. Das bedeutet, nicht einmal wir Kobolde wissen, was dort genau eingelagert ist. Zu ihrem weiteren Besitz gehört die Insel Ianoussos, die liegt in der Ägäis, den nördlichen Sporaden einer Inselgruppe Griechenlands. Die gesamten 47 Quadratkilometer sind unplottbar, inklusive ihres Familiensitzes. Meinen Unterlagen zu Folge eine typisch mediterrane Insel, mit Pinienwäldern, Olivenhainen und einigen Weinbergen. Ich nehme an sie finden weitere Informationen in ihrem Verliess, ansonsten könnten sie versuchen eine Hauselfe ihres Anwesens zu sich zu rufen. Das wäre dann auch schon alles was ich weiss, ihre Vorfahren waren ebenfalls sehr auf ihre Privatsphäre bedacht und wussten ihre Geheimnisse zu schützen.

Ich müsste dann noch ihre magische Signatur und Unterschrift für die Unterlagen haben, bevor sie ins Verliess können" erklärte der Kobold.

Glücklicherweise hatten sich die beiden Potters vor ihrem Termin in Gringotts schon um Ares neuen Namen und Identität gekümmert. Ansonsten hätten sie jetzt einige wirklich unangenehme Fragen beantworten müssen.

„Ausgezeichnet, meine Unterlagen sind somit vollständig. Ich nehme an sie würden gerne einen Blick in ihr Verliess werfen, Lord McFayden? Wenn sie einfach Ragnok folgen würden. Lord Potter wird sie zu meinem Bedauern nicht begleiten dürfen, höchste Sicherheitsstufe, sie verstehen schon." schloss Grethuk und winkte eiligst einen weiteren Kobold herbei.

Die beiden Männer besprachen sich kurz und kamen überein, dass während Ares sein Familienverliess inspizieren würde Henry sich mit seinem Rechtsanwalt und Notar treffen würde um diverse Angenlegenheiten, insbesondere bezüglich des geplanten Waisenhauses, in die Wege zu leiten.

* * *

In den Tiefen Gringotts..

Man hatte ihm zwar dargelegt, dass Verliess Nummer 12 besonders gross sei, dennoch hatte er es sich nicht in diesen Dimensionen ausgemalt. In dieses Gewölbe hätte gut und gerne ein ganzer Wohnblock gepasst! Ares liess seinen Blick schweifen und versuchte sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Die Menge an Gold und Edelsteinen, wenn auch durchaus beachtlich, kam nicht ganz an das heran, was er sich vom Potter Vermögen gewohnt war. Dafür gab es hier bei weitem mehr andere Gegenstände, er sah Berge von Möbeln, Gemälden, Juwelen und anderen Artefakten, denen er spontan keinen Zweck zuordnen konnte. Zweifellos vieles unterdessen unbezahlebare Antiquitäten. Am bemerkenswertesten waren aber die Unmengen von Büchern, Ares vermutete, dass diese Sammlung zahlenmässig an die Hogwarts Bibliothek heranreichen konnte. Er konnte es kaum abwarten, einige dieser Titel zu lesen. Aber erst einmal war es unerlässlich Informationen über sein Erbe und seine Familie zu finden. Ares hatte spüren können, wie sich seine Magie verändert hatte, als ihn der Ring anerkannte, er hoffte es würde nicht zu negativen Nebeneffekten oder anderen unliebsamen Überraschungen kommen.

Ares hatte sich nun bereits geschlagene zwei Stunden durch Stapel von Büchern gequält und verlor so langsam die Lust. Er hatte schon einige kostbare und aussergewöhnliche Bücher geschrumpft und federleicht gemacht um sie in seinem Multifunktionskoffer zu verstauen. Darunter auch die Tagebücher einiger früherer Familienoberhäupter, sowie einige Bücher welche von Rowena Ravenclaw selbst verfasst worden waren. Beachtenswerterweise schienen die Interessen seiner berühmten Ahnin, neben Zaubersprüchen und Tränken, der Politik und dem Fecht- und Schwertkampf gegolten zu haben. Aber zunächst würde er mit Henry Pläne für die unmittelbare Zukunft schmieden. Er verzog das Gesicht beim Gedanken an die Reinblut-Beniml-, Geschichts- und Politiklektionen, welche ihm in den nächsten Wochen bevorstanden.

Er war schon beinahe beim Ausgang, als seine Augen auf einen prunkvollen Gehstock fiel, den Ares unvermittelt an Lucius Malfoy erinnerte. Er war schwarz, mit einem stilisierten Raben als Knauf, welcher - wie konnte es auch anders sein, Smarade an Stelle der Augen hatte. Er schnaubte und wollte eigentlich gehen, als er sich plötzlich entsann, dass Lucius Malfoy doch eigentlich genau das projizierte, was auch er zukünftig gegen aussen verkörpern wollte. Ein mächtiger, reinblütiger Lord einer einflussreichen Familie, elegant, unnahbar und etwas mysteriös, selbstbewusst, ja gar arrogant gegenüber jenen, die es seiner Meinung nach nicht Wert waren. Ares versuchte spontan seinen inneren Malfoy heraufzubeschwören und liess ein spöttisches Lächeln seine Lippen kräuseln. Als er jedoch zeitgleich probierte den angewiderten Blick zu imitieren, konnte er sich plötzlich nicht mehr halten und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. _'Merlin, wenn der Lucius meiner Zeit wüsste, dass ich gedenke ihn mir als Vorbild zu nehmen..' _dachte er sich während er langsam wieder zu Atem kam.

Als er den Gehstock berührte, geschah etwas unerwartetes, er förmlich spüren wie seine Magie ihn durchströmte. Ares erschauderte, es war ein ähnliches Gefühl wie damals, als er zum ersten Mal seinen Zauberstab in die Hand nahm. Er spürte wie dieser Stab perfekt zu ihm passte, ihn ergänzte und vervollständigte. Dies war kein einfacher Gehstock, sondern ein mächtiger magischer Fokus. In früheren Jahrhunderten waren derartige Stäbe häufiger anzutreffen gewesen, man konnte mit ihnen Zaubersprüchen mehr Kraft verleihen, aber sie waren weitaus schwieriger zu beherrschen. Heute wurde die Zauberstabherstellung derart stark vom Ministerium reglementiert und eingeschränkt, dass es illegal gewesen wäre etwas derartiges zu produzieren.

_'Dieser Stab wird sich in Zukunft noch äusserst nützlich erweisen.' _dachte Harry, als er Gringotts verliess um sich mit seinem Grossvater zu treffen.


	5. Chapter 4

_Notiz der Autorin: Entschuldigt die Wartezeit, ich war etwas im Stress die letzten 2 Wochen. Ich habe diese Story nicht durchgeplant, auch wenn mir einige Szenen und Wendungen im Kopf herumschwirren, will ich sehen wohin mich die Geschichte führt. Ich versuche mich so gut es geht an die Gegebenheiten des Orginals zu halten, was Namen und Orte angeht. Und ja, ich weiss einige Bezeichnungen sind falsch, das liegt daran, dass ich Harry Potter in Englisch gelesen habe und die Übersetzung nicht immer so leicht zu finden ist. Also nicht darüber aufregen bitte, sondern mich einfach dezent darauf hinweisen. Danke!  
_

_'sind Gedanken'_

**Kapitel 4 Hogsmeade  
**

Die folgenden Wochen beschäftigte sich Ares umfassend mit den Gepflogenheiten und Traditionen der besseren Gesellschaft. Nachdem er seinen anfänglichen Unwillen überwunden hatte, begann es Ares richtiggehend Vergnügen zu bereiten, in seine Rolle zu schlüpfen. Es amüsierte ihn einfach ohne Ende, den hochnäsig und weltmännischen Lord zu spielen. Seine diesbezügliche, innerliche Belustigung wurde Teil seiner wichtigsten und schwierigsten Lektion; Ein Mann seines Standes weiss seine Emotionen geschickt zu verstecken und kann sie kontrollieren. Er ist immer gelassen, überlegen und lässt sich von nichts aus dem Konzept bringen. Gerade weil Ares noch so jung war, musste er besonders viel Wert auf sein Auftreten legen. Er wollte schliesslich ernst genommen werden, so musste er Autorität, aber vor allem auch Macht und Überlegenheit ausstrahlen. Dies beinhaltete, sehr zu Ares Unmut, neben der passenden Attitüde, auch eine breite Palette exquisitester Kleidung und anderer Accessoires, für jeden erdenklichen Anlass. Ares war eher ein praktischer und gar nicht eitler Mensch, bescheiden wie er aufgewachsen war. Spannender waren da schon die Potter und McFayden eigenen, spezifischen Familienzauber und Flüche. Alte Familien hatten oft Sprühe die nur sie kannten, bzw häufig auch nur für direkte Familienmitglieder funktionierten. Er lernte auch die Geschichte der wichtigsten reinblütigen Familien. Dies gab nicht nur wichtigen Gesprächstoff für Smalltalk, sondern lieferte auch Informationen über die politische Ausrichtung, mögliche Allianzen und auch magische Fähigkeiten einer Familie. Die Potter Familie zum Beispiel, eine typische Familie des Lichts, galt noch vor 300 Jahren als eher neutral. Die Potters bewiesen in der Vergangenheit häufig Talent für defensive Magie, zB Schutzzauber. Fluchbrecher, aber auch Heiler machten viele seiner Vorfahren aus. In den letzten 3 Generationen bildeten sie oft eine politische Allianz mit den Longbottoms, den Bones und den Sinclaires. Über die McFaydens hatte er noch nicht allzu viel herausgefunden, Notizen wiesen jedoch darauf hin, dass einige seiner Vorfahren gut in Elementarmagie waren, also Feuer, Wasser, Erde oder Luft beherrschen konnten. Er würde im neuen Jahr dringend seinen Familiensitz aufsuchen müssen, um mehr über seine Familienmagie herausfinden zu können.

"Ich glaube ich werde Morgen einen kleinen Ausflug machen, mir fällt hier langsam die Decke auf den Kopf. Ich will mich etwas in Hogsmeade, der Winkel- und Nokturngasse umschauen um zu sehen was sich so verändert hat, zudem ist bald Weihnachten und ich wollte noch das ein oder andere besorgen." kündigte Ares eines Morgens an.

"Soso, und wieviel hat dieser kleine 'Ausflug' wohl damit zu tun, dass Morgen das letzte Hogsmeade Wochenende für Hogwartsschüler vor Weihnachten ist? " fragte Henry mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme. "Brauche ich dich daran zu erinnern, dass du vorsichtig zu sein hast. Wir wollen deine Existenz schliesslich noch ein paar Monate geheimhalten und wir müssen vorsichtig sein inwiefern wir die Zukunft verändern."

"Ich hatte nicht vor mich Tom oder irgend jemand anderem vorzustellen. Ich gebe aber gerne zu, dass ich die Hoffnung habe ihn zumindest kurz sehen zu können. Ich habe immer noch ziemlich widersprüchliche Gefühle. Zum einen ist da eine starke Sehnsucht, ich weiss ja dass er es schwer im Leben hat und ich will ihm helfen ihn beschützen, ihn einfach nur in die Arme nehmen und alle Sorgen verschwinden lassen. Aber ich kann nicht ganz vergessen wieviele Leben sein zukünftiges Ich zerstört hat, wieviele Menschen gefoltert und getötet, Menschen die mir sehr viel bedeutet haben. Ich weiss auch er ist ein Opfer und nicht verantwortlich für eine Zukunft, die es nun gar nie mehr geben wird. Wobei auch der nun bald 15 Jährige Tom wahrscheinlich bei weitem kein Engel ist. Ich habe ja jetzt noch ein ganzes Jahr Zeit, bis er 16 ist und seine magische Reife erlangt, bevor er mich als seinen Partner spüren kann. Keine Angst ich werde es dementsprechend langsam angehen, ich spiele mit dem Gedanken ihm etwas zu Weihnachten und vielleicht auch zu seinem Geburtstag am 31 Dezember zu schenken. " erklärte Ares.

"Was deine andere Sorge betrifft, ich fürchte alleine meine Anwesenheit in dieser Zeit und meine Interaktionen mit dir haben bereits alles verändert. Hast du schon einmal etwas vom Schmetterlingseffekt oder der Chaostheorie gehört?" nach Henrys Kopfschütteln fuhr Ares fort.

"Wenn man auch nur schon ein klitzekleines Detail verändert, beeinflusst das unzählige andere Dinge und der Effekt breitet sich immer weiter aus. Wenn ich zum Beispiel nicht hier angekommen wäre, wärst du nicht wieder aktiver im Ministerium geworden, du hättest möglicherweise häufiger Charlus und Dorea besucht. Das allein kann schon weitreichende Konsequenzen haben. Konkret könnte es zum Beispiel sein, dass die beiden nun viel früher schon Nachwuchs haben werden, da sie die Zeit die sie in der ursprünglichen Zeitlinie mit dir verbracht haben nun anderweitig genutzt haben. Das wiederum beeinflusst nicht nur ihr Leben sondern auch alle um sie herum. Andererseits kann es auch negative Effekte haben, du könntest jemanden im Ministerium auch nur 10 Minuten aufgehalten haben und deswegen ist er nicht zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort um jemandem das Leben zu retten. Ganz abgesehen von den massiven Eingriffen die wir noch planen. Wenn wir es schaffen Grindelwald früher das Handwerk zu legen, werden viele Menschen überleben, die es in meiner Zeit nie gab. Es somit nicht nur unwahrscheinlich, dass zum Beispiel mein Vater je geboren wird, er würde auch kaum jemals meine Mutter heiraten, wenn sie denn existiert. Zwar ist es gut möglich, dass Charlus und Dorea ihren Erstgeborenen wieder James nennen, aber er wird nicht dieselbe Person sein, da er zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt gezeugt wird. Wenn du dieses Gedankenexperiment auf andere Dinge anwendest, wirst du sehen dass es unendlich viele Faktoren gibt und wir die Konsequenzen kaum abschätzen können." versuchte Ares zu erklären.

"Wenn ich also heute Tee zum Frühstück trinke, statt Kaffee, könnte es sein, dass deswegen in 20 Jahren irgendwo ein Krieg ausbricht, weil ich eine irrwitzige Reihe von Folgen und Wirkungen in Gang setzte. Verzeih wenn das nicht gerade ein angenehmer Gedanke ist, du sagst ja quasi dass wir kaum Einfluss darauf haben was passieren wird." bemerkte Henry etwas spöttisch.

"Natürlich habe ich dank meines Wissens der alternativen Zukunft immer noch einen grossen Vorteil, aber ja unsere Handlungen können unvorhergesehene Konsequenzen haben. Machtlos sind wir deswegen noch lange nicht, wir müssen einfach auf alle Eventualitäten gefasst sein und versuchen das beste daraus zu machen. Schlimmer als meine Zukunft war, kann es ja kaum werden. Im grossen und ganzen werden wir mehr Positives als Negatives erreichen, wir dürfen nur nicht vergessen, dass wir nicht alles steuern können. Wir können nicht jeden retten, es wird Opfer geben. "

* * *

Am nächsten Tag

Ares apparierte direkt nach Hogsmeade. Er hatte sich, wie schon bei seinem Besuch in Gringotts gut getarnt. Sein dunkler Umhang besass eine Kapuze, die er sich so tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, dass sie selbst seine roten Locken verbarg. Ein weiterer Zauber sorgte dafür, dass die Menschen ihm keine Beachtung schenkten, selbst wenn er direkt vor ihrer Nase stand.

Ares entschied sich zuerst den 3 Besen einen Besuch abzustatten, da die meisten Hogwartsschüler wohl dort zu finden waren. Die Gaststätte platze aus allen Nähten, Ares hatte die 3 Besen noch nie so voll gesehen. '_Kein Wunder_' schalt er sich in Gedanken '_nur schon vor dem ersten magischen Krieg wegen Voldemort als meine Eltern zur Schule gingen, waren die Schülerzahlen in Hogwarts um 20% höher als zu meiner Schulzeit. Grindelwald hatte bisher auf den britischen Inseln auch noch fast keine Opfer gefordert. Es dürften doppelt soviele Zauberer in England leben wie zu meinem elften Geburtstag.' _Ares liess die Atmosphäre auf sich einwirken. Auch wenn es in dieser Zeit ebenfalls die Bedrohung durch einen dunklen Lord gab, die Stimmung war besser, harmonischer als er es sich gewohnt war. Slytherins sassen mit Ravenclaws und vereinzelt sogar Gryffindors, kein Wunder – die Rivalitäten zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor mochten Jahrhunderte alt sein, aber der Hass seiner Zeit, der ging auf Voldemort zurück. Grindelwald hatte Durmstrang besucht, somit hatte keines der Häuser deswegen einen schlechteren Ruf. _'So viele Menschen die ich retten kann.' _dachte sich Ares. Er hatte es zwar im Gespräch mit Henry schon angedeutet, dass durch sein Eingreifen wohl viele Menschen überleben werden, was die Zukunft völlig verändern würde. Aber erst jetzt, als er all diese Kinder sah, drang es ihm so richtig ins Bewusstsein. Ares liess weiter seine Blicke schweifen, jedoch konnte er Tom nirgends entdecken. Die meisten Slytherins sassen an einem Tisch um einen weissblonden, blassen Jungen, zweifellos ein Malfoy. _'Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius Vater. Er müsste im selben Jahr sein wie Tom Riddle.' _Ares kannte die Hierarchien in Slytherin, zu seiner Zeit war Draco Malfoy Redelsführer gewesen und alle andern hatten sich ihm unterzuordnen. Diese Position hatte immer viel mit der entsprechenden Position der Familie, respektive des Vaters in der Gesellschaft zu tun. Ares war immer davon ausgegangen, dass Riddle zu seiner Zeit der Anführer in Slytherin gewesen war. Er musste sich nun aber eingestehen, dass diese Annahme recht kurzsichtig gewesen war. Nur schon wegen seines Namens wusste jeder, dass er zumindest ein Halbblut vor sich hatte, da half wohl aller Charme und alle guten Noten wenig. Vermutlich hatte er sich erst mit seinem Alter Ego Voldemort die Unterstützung der Reinblüter geholt, Ares war sich diesbezüglich nie ganz sicher gewesen.

Er musste zugeben, dass er viel zu wenig über den jungen Tom Riddle wusste. Sicher er war brilliant, beliebt bei allen Professoren, aber auf alle weiteren Informationen konnte er sich kaum verlassen, da er sie direkt von Dumbledore hatte. Er würde sich dringend besser informieren.

Nachdem er die 3 Besen verlassen hatte war Ares unschlüssig. Wo könnte Tom stecken? Madame Puddifoot's hielt er für höchst unwahrscheinlich, vielleicht Zonkos der Scherzartikelladen oder Honigtopf, der Süsswarenladen? Ares zog eine Grimasse, er konnte sich Voldemort in beiden nicht vorstellen, aber Tom Riddle war nunmal ein 15 Jähriger Junge. Trotzdem, als Lehrerliebling hatte dieser wohl kaum Streiche gespielt, also fiel Zonkos raus. Kaum wollte er sich auf den Weg zum Honigtopf machen, fuhr ihm ein sanfter Schauer über den Rücken. Das dazugehörige Kribbeln im Bauch deutete an, dass Tom nun ganz in der Nähe war, sonst hätte er diesen nämlich nicht spüren können. Ares war froh, dass er noch ein Jahr Zeit hatte, bevor diese Verbindung in beide Richtungen ging und auch sein Seelenpartner ihn spüren konnte. Er schaute sich um und sah zwei Jungs in Slytherinroben in einem kleinen Geschäft verschwinden, welches er bisher gar nicht beachtet hatte. Es war ein kleiner Buchladen, der grösstenteils Bücher aus zweiter Hand vertrieb, wie sich herausstellte. Ares betrat den Laden hinter den beiden Slytherins und begann in den Regalen neben dem Eingang zu stöbern, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Überraschenderweise würdigte Tom Riddle die Buchauslage mit keinem Blick, er lief schnurstracks zum Tresen und holte einige Bücher aus seiner Tasche. Ares erkannte einige typische Standardwerke, die auch er während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts besessen hatte. Offensichtlich war das Stipendium, welches Tom als Waise für seinen Besuch in Hogwarts bekam äusserst knapp bemessen.

„Tom, du solltest wirklich nicht die Bücher verkaufen, die brauchst du vielleicht noch. Du weisst doch ich kann dir aushelfen." quängelte der schwarzhaarige Junge.

„Du weisst ich kann es nicht leiden bei jemandem in der Schuld zu stehen. Ausserdem Orion hast du schon genug Ärger wegen mir, oder muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass dein Vater dir verboten hat mit mir befreundet zu sein? Zudem, in den Büchern steht nichts, dass ich nicht auch in der Bibliothek nachlesen könnte. Wirklich interessante Bücher sind leider nicht nur viel zu teuer, sondern meistens auch vom Ministerium verboten." schnappte Tom zurück.

Ares verliess die Buchhandlung mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er hatte nicht nur eine Idee, was er denn Tom schenken könnte, er wusste nun auch, dass der Junge nicht so herzlos und kalt ist wie Dumbledore ihn ihm immer geschildert hatte. Er hatte sich ernsthafte Sorgen gemacht, dass er seinen Freund in Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte. Erhobenen Gemütes machte sich Ares nun daran, seine restlichen Einkäufe zu erledigen. Er würde wohl noch einmal kurz in seinem Verliess vorbei schauen müssen um das perfekte Buch zu finden.

Er schlenderte Gedankenversunken durch die Strassen des magischen London. _'Erstaunlich wie wenig sich verändert hat, in 60 Jahren wird es hier noch genau gleich aussehen.' dachte er sich. _Es war ein weiteres Zeichen wie sehr die magische Gesellschaft stagnierte. In der Muggelwelt würde sich in derselben Zeitspanne alles verändern, viele technische Fortschritte würden gemacht werden, welche die Zauberwelt bedrohen konnten. Flugzeuge, Atombomben, Maschinengewehre, biologische Waffen und wer weiss was. Ares war sich sicher, dass es in seiner Zeit nicht mehr lange gedauert hätte bis die Muggel Magie hätten orten können. Aber die meisten Zauberer fühlten sich Muggeln derart überlegen, dass sie kaum als Bedrohung wahrnehmen würden. Ares seufzte, Dumbledore aufzuhalten würde wohl wesentlich leichter sein, als gegen die Ignoranz und Dekadenz der Zauberer und das Ministeriums anzukämpfen.

Ares hatte derweilen nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er in die Nokturngasse eingebogen war. Erst einige Wortfetzen, die von einer Seitenstrasse zu ihm hinübergetragen wurden, weckten ihn aus seiner Gedankenwelt "... deine letzte Chance ... dunkler Lord... **Crucio!**"

Ares rannte.

Er erkannte zwei Männer in dunklen Roben, unter ihnen auf allen vieren wand sich ein Mann unter dem Crutiatusfluch. Ares reagierte instinktiv. Im Krieg hatte er sich Skrupel schon lange abgewöhnt, denn wer auch nur eine Sekunde zögerte war oft schon so gut wie tot.

"**Reducto!" "Sectumsempra!" "Expulso!" "Avada Kedavra!"**

Innert wenigen Augenblicken lagen beide Aggressoren tot auf dem Boden. Erst einen tiefen Atemzug später wurde Ares bewusst was hier gerade passiert war. Diese beiden Männer waren keine Todesser, es herrschte gar kein Krieg, nunja zumindest kein offener. Grauen stieg in Ares hoch, hoffentlich hatte keinen unverzeihlichen Fehler begangen. Ein dumpfes Stöhnen liess ihn nähertreten. Das blutüberströmte Opfer versuchte sich aufzurichten.

"Schht, bleiben Sie liegen Sie sind verletzt, von mir droht Ihnen keine Gefahr."

" .. Grindelwalds Männer .. " der Mann kämpfte bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

"Die sind tot. Sie jedoch brauchen einen Heiler."

"Danke.. ich schulde Ihnen mein Leben."

Ares war sich der Tragweite seiner Handlungen durchaus bewusst. Eine solche Schuld war wie ein magischer Vertrag und wurde insbesondere von den Reinblütern sehr ernst genommen. Er würde von diesem Mann so gut wie alles verlangen können, sollte er diese Schuld einfordern. Ares ärgerte sich über sein unbedachtes Handeln, dennoch schien er das Richtige getan zu haben. Auch Grindelwald war auf der langen Liste seiner Feinde und dessen Anhänger nur wenig besser als Voldemorts Totesser. Trotzdem brachte ihn diese Angelegenheit nun in eine äusserst unangenehme Position, da er noch keinesfalls offen in Erscheinung treten wollte. Während er einige Heilzauber sprach, plante er sein weiteres Vorgehen.

"Unglücklicherweise möchte ich mich nur ungern von den Auroren befragen lassen, die bestimmt jeden Moment hier auftauchen werden. Ich muss sie bitten keine Auskunft über mich zu erteilen, ich werde jedoch in einigen Tagen mit ihnen in Kontakt treten Mr. .. ?

"Lord Black, Sirius Black. Und ich verstehe.." ächzte der Mann.

Erst jetzt erkannte Ares den Mann, den Ur Grossvater seines Sirius, der letzte grosse Patriarch der Black Familie. Er kannte nicht alle Details, jedoch mochte er sich zu erinnern, dass die Familie Black nach dem Tod dieses Mannes an Ansehen verloren hatte und tiefer in die illegalen Seiten der dunklen Künste abgestiegen war. Er konnte sich nun auch denken wie dies geschehen war. Scheinbar hatte Lord Black sich Grindelwald entgegengestellt und dessen Zorn auf sich gezogen. Ares konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sein Nachfolger dem dunklen Lord nachgegeben und damit den zukünftigen Abstieg der Familie eingeleitet hatte. Offensichtlich war das Glück heute wirklich auf Ares Seite gewesen, eine Allianz mit den Blacks würde sich als äusserst wertvoll erweisen. Nach kurzem Zögern stiess Ares seine Kapuze zurück und neutralisierte gleichzeitig den Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf seinem Siegelring.

"Mein Name ist Ares." sagte er trocken.

Lord Blacks Pupillen weiteten sich, sein Blick fiel automatisch auf Ares Rechte Hand und er atmete hörbar ein.

"McFayden, wie ist das möglich ..."

"Ich fürchte wir müssen dies vertagen, ich höre die Auroren kommen. Denken Sie daran, sie haben mich nie gesehen." Ares richtete sich auf um sich kurz mit einem "Lord Black" zu verbeugen, bevor er apparierte.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen..

_**Mysteriöser Angriff auf Lord Black !**_

_Gestern Nachmittag wurde Sirius Phineas Black, Oberhaupt der altehrwürdigen und noblen Familie Black bewusstlos in einer Seitenstrasse der Nokturngasse aufgefunden. Laut den Heilern in St Mungos leidet Lord Black unter den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus Fluches, sowie einigen anderen dunklen Flüchen, darunter mehrere Schnitt Flüche. Die Art und Umstände der Verletzungen deuten auf Folter hin, es wird jedoch erwartet, dass Lord Black vollumfänglich genesen wird. Die Auroren wollten bisher aus ermittlungstechnischen Gründen keine genaueren Angaben zum Geschehen machen. Laut Gerüchten fanden sich die sterblichen Überreste zweier weiterer Männer am Tatort, die höchstwahrscheinlich für die Attacke auf Lord Black verantwortlich zu machen sind. Laut einer Augenzeugin trugen die Männer die Insignien des dunklen Lords Grindelwald. _

_Die ganzen Umstände sind äusserst mysteriös, zumal es höchstwahrscheinlich nicht Lord Black selbst war, der seine Angreifer ausser Gefecht gesetzt hat. Unzählige Fragen bleiben offen; Wer ist Lord Black zu Hilfe geeilt und warum hat sich diese Person nicht gemeldet? Warum wurde tödliche Gewalt eingesetzt? Wieso wird das Oberhaupt einer dunklen, reinblütigen Familie vom dunklen Lord angegriffen und gefoltert? _

_Weiter auf Seite 3 .. _

Henry schleuderte den Tagespropheten vor Ares auf den Tisch.

"Hatte ich dich nicht zur Vorsicht ermahnt?"

"Ich habe instinktiv gehandelt, die dunklen Roben, der Cruciatus.. ich war in den Krieg zurückversetzt und habe gehandelt. Aber du hast recht, das hätte ganz schön schief gehen können. Aber ich befürchte es könnte schwierig werden mir diese Reflexe abzugewöhnen, sofern das überhaupt eine gute Idee ist, hat mir schliesslich oft das Leben gerettet."

"Wir werden uns noch weiter darüber unterhalten müssen Junge. Zumindest kannst du nicht so leichtfertig Menschen umbringen, auch wenn sie es verdient haben, ich habe keine Lust dich bald in Azkaban zu besuchen. Trotzdem ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass die ganze Geschichte sehr zu unseren Gunsten abgelaufen ist, aber ich mache mir halt Sorgen. Wie willst du weiter vorgehen?

"Sobald Lord Black aus St Mungos entlassen wird, werde ich ein Treffen mit ihm vereinbaren. Zwar kann er sich meinem Wunsch mich nicht zu erwähnen kaum widersetzten, da er mir sein Leben schuldet – jedoch könnte er Nachforschungen anstellen die andere auf mich aufmerksam machen. Ausserdem interessieren mich die Hintergründe des Angriffs.."

"Nun gut."


	6. Chapter 5

_Entschuldigt vielmals für die längere Pause. Letzten Herbst wurde mein Leben ziemlich auf den Kopf gestellt, leider waren diese Veränderungen nicht von der angenehmen Sorte. Ich hatte zwar bald wieder Internet, aber mir stand der Kopf einfach nicht nach Schreiben. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist mir immer noch nicht so ganz danach und ich befürchte man wird es auch an der Qualität des neuen Kapitels merken. Aber die Geschichte muss weitergehen, wie auch mein Leben. _

**Kapitel 5 **

Ares fröstelte. Er diesen Besuch nicht so lange vor sich herschieben sollen. Nun lag tiefster Winter über dem Land und er stand schlotternd in der schneebedeckten Einöde Nordirlands, auf der Suche nach seinem zukünftigen Wohnsitz. Während der ursprüngliche Familiensitz der McFaydens im griechischen Mittelmeer versteckt lag, so gehörte auch ein kleineres Anwesen in Grossbritannien zum Nachlass. Ares rollte die Augen, ein kleines Anwesen im Verhältnis zu einer Insel, welche sich über einige Quadradkilometer erstreckt vielleicht. Vor ihm zeigte sich ein imposantes Gebäude aus Sandstein und Marmor. Eine Allee von Säulen zäumte den Zugang zum Haupteingang. Es war offensichtlich, dass die Baukunst der antiken Griechen zum Vorbild genommen wurde, grosszügig in die Breite gebaut, hell und lichterfüllt mit einem grossen Innenhof. Das Haupthaus schien in tatellosem Zustand zu sein, die Stallanlagen und Gewächshäuser zeigten jedoch schon von weitem Zerfallserscheinungen. _'Als erstes werde ich wohl einige Renovationen in die Wege leiten müssen. Ich brauche einen Stallmeister und sicher auch einen Herbalisten. Vielleicht auch eine Köchin und einen persönlichen Assistenten, der sich um Termine und dergleichen kümmert..' _

Seine Begegnung mit dem Black Patriarchen hatte einige Steine ins Rollen gebracht, bald würde er sich der magischen Gesellschaft in England stellen müssen. Lord McFayden brauchte selbstverständlich einen repräsentativen Wohnsitz, einen der seinen Status und Reichtum gerecht wurde. Dazu gehörte auch die passende Entourage, Ares würde so schnell wie möglich nach vertrauenswürdigen Kandidaten Ausschau halten müssen.

Er zog seinen Umhang enger um die Schultern und begab sich endlich zum Haupteingang. Das Tor war riesig, mindestens 10m hoch bei einer Breite von 3m, dennoch schlicht, so schlicht dass Ares nicht einmal einen Öffnungsmechanismus oder eine Glocke ausmachen konnte. Etwas ratlos legte er seine Hände flach gegen das Tor. Ein leichtes Glühen seines Sigelrings und das massive Tor schob sich lautlos zur Seite. Ares wagte einen ersten Blick in die Eingangshalle, tatsächlich schienen seine Ahnen auch hier einen eher minimalistischen Stil zu pflegen. Rechts und links flankierten Marmorstatuen die hohen Wände, in der Mitte des Raumes führte eine breite Treppe in die obere Etage. Sofern sich Ares auf die Beschreibungen der Tagebücher verlassen konnte, befanden sich oben die privaten Gemächer der Familie, Besucher waren jeweils nur in den Räumen des Erdgeschosses empfangen worden, wo sich der Ballsaal, ein grosser Salon und einige Arbeits- und Gästezimmer befanden.

"Das wurde aber auch Zeit" hörte Ares von seiner Linken. Sein Blick fiel auf die imposante Statue eines bärtigen Mannes mit wilden Haaren. '"Keine Gemälde, natürlich.." murmelte Ares zu sich selbst. Der Bärtige grinste breit.

"Vor 2 oder 3 tausend Jahren waren Skulpturen wesentlich populärer als Ölgemälde, ausserdem finde ich eine 3 Dimensionale Existenz eindeutig vorzuziehen, du nicht? Aber erst einmal zum wesentlichen. Mein Name ist Zeus, ich bin der Älteste hier." der Mann deutete mit einer ausschweifenden Handbewegung auf die anderen Statuen in der Halle. "und somit das Empfangskomittee. Ich nehme an du hast viele Fragen? "

"Uh .." zwar hatte Ares in der Tat unzählige Fragen, aber ihm mochte nach dieser Begrüssung so gar keine mehr in den Sinn kommen. "Etwas überwältigt, mh? Bist du der erste der den Fluch überwunden hat? Das hat nämlich wirklich etwas lange gedauert." wurde er gefragt. "Welcher Fluch? Tut mir leid, ich weiss wirklich fast nichts über die McFaydens, meine Eltern starben als ich noch keine 2 Jahre alt war. Ich fand auch erst vor kurzem heraus, dass meine Mutter keine Muggelgeborene war sondern die Nachfahrin von Squibs." erläuterte der junge Mann.

"Verstehe." Zeus fuhr sich nachdenklich durch den Bart. "Wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast, wir McFaydens sind äusserst mächtig. Das hat damit zu tun, dass unsere Blutlinie immer dominant ist. Ebenso wie jedes Kind die typischen Haar und Augenfarbe erbt, erbt es auch die vollumfängliche Macht der Familie, der andere Elternteil hat keinen Einfluss, nunja zumindest keinen negativen. Wie auch immer, wir waren immer die stärksten Magier unserer jeweiligen Zeit. " Zeus hielt inne und schien nachzudenken. "Kennst du die Geschichte von Pompeij?" Ohne wirklich eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr er fort. " Das war das dunkelste Kapitel unserer Geschichte. Vulcano war ein starker Elementarmagier, er beherrschte Feuer und Erde wie kaum ein anderer vor ihm. Zwar haben alle in unserer ein ziemlich feuriges Temperament, aber Vulcano war unberechenbar. In seinem Neid und Eifersucht, legte er eine ganze Stadt in Schutt und Asche."

"Vulcano? So wie der Gott der Vulkane? Ich habe mich gewundert, wieso sich unsere Familie immer nach griechischen Göttern zu benennen scheint. Aber ich lag falsch, nicht wahr? Die alten Griechen haben ihre Gottheiten nach eurem Vorbild erschaffen!"

Zeus lächelte schelmisch und rieb sich verlegen im Nacken. "Nunja, früher hat man das mit der Geheimhaltung nicht so genau genommen wie in den letzten Jahrhunderten. Wir haben häufig mit den Muggeln interagiert und ausgeholfen, Griechenland war nicht zufällig eine Hochkultur. Wir können später darauf zurückkommen, ich wollte dir erzählen wie es zu dem Fluch kam." Zeus Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. "Vulcano war völlig ausser Kontrolle, es brauchte die ganze Familie ihn zur Strecke zu bringen bevor er noch mehr Zerstörung anrichten konnte. Die Konsequenz daraus war 'der Fluch'. Wie du vielleicht weisst, kann ein mächtiger Magier seine ganze Blutlinie verfluchen. Da sind zum Beispiel die Malfoys, ihr Familienfluch erlaubt nur jeweils einen männlichen Erben, erst wenn dieser stirbt kann ein weiterer gezeugt werden. Scheinbar hielt es jemand für eine gute Idee, um das Familienvermögen zusammenzuhalten. Dennoch ein Fluch ist theoretisch immer etwas negatives. So auch derjenige der auf den McFaydens liegt. Wenn ein Mitglied aus unserer Familie seine Macht derart zerstörerisch oder egoistisch einsetzt, so verliert er seine Magie und seine Kinder werden ebenfalls Squibs. Erst die zweite Generation, die nichts mehr von den Umständen die den Fluch zum Ausbruch gebracht haben weiss, ist wieder magisch. In deinem Falle deine Mutter." erläuterte Zeus.

"Mit grosser Macht kommt grosse Verantwortung." murmelte Ares.

"Du hast es erfasst." Zeus schien erfreut. "Nun aber erzähle mir von dir." ermunterte ihn der Mann. Ares überlegte kurz, konnte aber keinen Grund finden, seinem Ahnen nicht die Wahrheit über seine kleine Zeitreise und die anderen Umstände seines Lebens offenzulegen. Zeus Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer ernster, als er seinen Ausführungen folgte. Als Ares abschloss, nickte der andere nur und sagte nachdenklich. "Aussergewöhnlich, deine Grosseltern mütterlicherseits dürften bereits am Leben sein. Sollte ihnen ein magischer Erbe geboren werden, wirst du ihn oder sie am besten formal in die Familie adoptieren um klare Verhältnisse zu schaffen. Ich sehe aber ansonsten keine Probleme mit deiner Anwesenheit in unserer Zeit, Magie hat es so an sich dass sie mögliche Paradoxen gar nicht erst entstehen lässt. Es ist kein Zufall, dass du diese Chance bekommen hast, denn es ist nicht nur deine Chance – es die Magie selber die eingegriffen hat um ihre eigene Existenz zu retten und du bist ihr Werkzeug, faszinierend."

"Genau was ich brauchte, noch mehr Verantwortung auf meinen Schultern." Ares stöhnte. Zeus grinste spitzbübisch "Keine Angst, du hast jede Menge Hilfe. Wie sieht es aus mit einer kleinen Führung durch ihr Anwesen, mein Lord?" sprach Zeus und sprang mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung von seinem Sockel.

Ares lag wach in seinem Bett, der heutige Tag hatte viele Fragen beantwortet. Zeus Erläuterungen waren sehr umfangreich gewesen. Er hatte sogar eine kleine Einführung in die Elementarmagie erhalten, scheinbar besass er selbst eine starke Affinität zu Feuer und Luft. Nicht weiter verwunderlich, denn Feuer war das Element, welches die meisten seiner Ahnen beherrschen konnten und sein Talent auf einem Besen hatte bestimmt etwas mit seiner Macht über das Element des Windes zu tun. Diese Talente zu perfektionieren würde noch einige Übung benötigen, aber seine Ahnen würden gute Tutoren abgeben. Zeus hatte ihm versprochen, ihm noch weitere Sprüche und Flüche beizubringen, die in der restlichen Welt längst in Vergessenheit geraten waren. Seine Unruhe war jedoch nicht alleine auf diese neuen Informationen zurückzuführen, denn Morgen würde er Lord Black einen Besuch abstatten müssen, bevor dieser in seiner Neugierde Nachforschungen anstellte und seine Existenz frühzeitig verriet.

* * *

Sirius Phineas Black war nervös, dies war ein völlig ungewohnter Zustand für ihn. Der alte Black Patriarch hatte in seinem Leben schon so einiges erlebt und konnte nicht so schnell aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht werden, darauf war er stolz. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage jedoch, hatten sein Leben ganz schön auf den Kopf gestellt.

Nach dem Mordanschlag auf ihn durch den dunklen Lord Grindelwald, fand Sirius seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt. Sein eigener Sohn Arcturus schien seine Hände im Mordkomplott gegen ihn gehabt zu haben, zumindest liess dessen überhastete Flucht aus England keinen anderen Schluss zu. Er hatte Acrturus noch am selben Tag enterbt und aus der Familie verbannt, nun würde Orion sein 15 Jähriger Enkel nach seinem Tode zum Familienoberhaupt aufsteigen.

"Euer Besucher ist soeben eingetroffen, mein Lord. Ich habe ihn in den Salon nebenan geführt, wie ihr es gewünscht habt."

"Sorge dafür, dass wir auf keinen Fall gestört werden Willfried. Das wäre alles." er nickte seinem Diener kurz zu, atmete tief ein um sich kurz zu sammeln und betrat erhobenen Hauptes den Salon.

"Lord Black, es ist mir eine grosse Ehre, dass ihr mich in euer Zuhause eingeladen habt." Sein Besucher trug erneut unauffällige schwarze Kleidung, mit einer Kapuze die bei Bedarf sein Gesicht völlig zu verstecken vermochte.

"Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits, Lord McFayden. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich war nicht ganz sicher ob ich nicht einer Halluzination zum Opfer gefallen war. Ihr versteht, dass euer Eintreffen eine Überraschung war, wenn auch eine äusserst angenehme."

Der junge Mann ihm gegenüber lächelte. "Ich verstehe, dass ihr neugierig seit. Ich bin jedoch jemand, der sein Privatleben schätzt und seine Geheimnisse hütet. Ich will jedoch soviel sagen, ich bin erst vor kurzem in England angekommen und wollte mir etwas Zeit nehmen mich einzuleben und meine weiteren Schritte vorzubereiten. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich einiges Aufsehen erregen werde, wenn ich meinen Platz im Zaubergamot und der restlichen Gesellschaft einnehmen werde."

"Das dürfte wohl eine schamlose Untertreibung sein." schmunzelte Lord Black. "Die McFaydens haben einen äusserst beeindruckenden Ruf, auch wenn man nicht viele konkrete Fakten über ihre Familie kennt, oder auch gerade deswegen."

"Ich habe nicht die Absicht mehr über meine Familie offenzulegen als unbedingt nötig. Aber ich gedenke meinen Einfluss geltend zu machen um Dinge in unserer Gesellschaft zu verändern." legte Ares offen.

"Welche Veränderungen hat unsere Gesellschaft ihrer Meinung nach den nötig?" erwiderte Lord Black scharf. Er mochte keine Veränderungen, denn seiner Erfahrung nach gab es nur Fanatiker wie den dunklen Lord und die Gutmenschen des Lichts, die am liebsten alle dunkle Magie verbieten würden.

"Ich würde mich selbst als liberalen Traditionalisten bezeichnen. Das System in England ist korrupt, es werden immer mehr Gesetzte, Regulationen und Verbote beschlossen, welche die offene Ausübung der Magie einschränken. Schwarze Magie wird verteufelt, altes Wissen wird vergessen, die Erfindung neuer Sprüche wird verunmöglicht. Ich will einerseits altes Wissen bewahren, unsere Kultur gegen Einflüsse aus der Muggelwelt schützen. Andererseits bin ich überzeugt, dass auch wir uns weiterentwickeln müssen um unsere Existenz langfristig zu sichern. Die Stagnation der letzten Jahrhunderte führte zu Dekadenz. Es ist nicht länger wichtig wie mächtig oder talentiert ein Zauberer ist, es zählt einzig die richtige Blutlinie und das passende Kleingeld."

"Ihr unterstützt also die Forderungen von Halbblütern und Muggelgeborenen?"

"Nein, zumindest nicht implizit. Ich glaube jedoch, dass viele Halblüter oder Muggelgeborene ebenso starke Magier sein können wie die Reinblüter. Und wir es uns nicht erlauben können ganze Bevölkerungsgruppen aufgrund ihrer Blutlinie zu diskriminieren, wenn wir die Magie stark halten wollen. Ich denke, dass ein Grossteil der Probleme kultureller Art sind. Muggelgeborene werden vor Hogwarts zuwenig über die magische Welt aufgeklärt, sie haben es schwer sich anzupassen und es wird auf sie herabgeblickt, kein Wunder, dass sie als Reaktion versuchen ihre eigene Kultur durchzusetzten. Reinblüter hingegen praktizieren schon lange vor Hogwarts Magie und wissen alles über unsere Geschichte und Kultur, so dass sie ihren Mitschülern voraus sind und diese verachten, weil jene den Lehrplan aufhalten."

"Klingt als wollen sie unser Schulsystem reformieren. Wohl keine schlechte Idee, in Hogwarts lernt man viele wichtige Dinge nicht mehr."

"Das ist zumindest eines meiner Ziele ja. Unsere Welt ist in vielen Bereichen ungerecht, was zu Spannungen führt und ich befürchte, dass wir uns in absehbarer Zeit selbst zerstören werden. Auch ein Phäneomen wie der dunkle Lord könnte verhindert werden, wenn die dunkle Magie nicht verteufelt würde und magische Kreaturen nicht diskriminiert würden. Werwölfe oder dunkle Magier würden Grindelwald wohl kaum folgen, wenn sie andere Optionen hätten ihren Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen."

"Was lässt sie glauben, dass ich den dunklen Lord nicht selbst unterstütze?"

"Abgesehen davon, dass er versucht hat sie ermorden zu lassen? Sie sind ein Patriarch der alten Schule, ihre Ehre und diejenige ihrer Familie ist ihnen das wichtigste. Ich bezweifle, dass ein stolzer Mann wie sie sich zum Werkzeug eines machthungrigen Psychopathen machen lassen würde."

Sirius war beeindruckt. Der junge Lord hatte ihn und die Lage in der Zauberwelt erstaunlich gut eingeschätzt. Er selber hatte sich vorher nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum Muggelgeborene und Halbblüter sich so schwer taten sich anzupassen. Aber er musste Ares recht geben, wenn es so weiter ginge würden sich immer wieder Konflikte ergeben, welche die Zauberwelt von innen heraus schwächen und ihre ganze Gesellschaft gefährdeten. Er seuftzte, er war eindeutig zu alt um eine Revolution anzuzetteln.

"Ihr habt recht, ich würde mich nie für diese Sache hergeben. Leider hat das mein Sohn Arcturus anders gesehen, er ist direkt nach dem Anschlag auf mich untergetaucht. Ich vermute er hat Grindelwald seine Unterstützung und die unseres Vermögens versprochen, sobald er Familienoberhaupt werden würde. Ich habe ihn enterbt und aus der Familie verbannt, sein Sohn Orion wird nun mein Nachfolger werden."

Ares horchte auf als er Orions Name hörte. Der beste Freund seines Toms, dem dessen Vater den Umgang mit dem Schlammblut verboten hatte. Ares sah eine Chance, war aber unsicher wieviel er Lord Black verraten wollte.

"Interessant. Wen dem so ist, möchte ich euch bereits um einen ersten Gefallen bitten. Euer Enkel Orion hat einen besten Freund, einen jungen Slytherin Names Tom Riddle, Arcturus hat ihm meines Wissens den Umgang mit ihm verboten. Ich würde es sehr schätzen, wenn ihr ihm diese Freundschaft in Zukunft gestattet."

"Ein Muggelgeborener?" Sirius hob eine Augenbraue, erlaubte es sich aber nicht eine abfällige Bemerkung zu machen. "Ich vermute ihr habt einen guten Grund für euer Anliegen, ich werde euren Wunsch selbstverständlich erfüllen. Aber ihr macht mich doch neugierig.. "

Ares wägte ab. Lord Black würde in seiner Neugierde Nachforschungen anstellen und dies könnte unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf Tom lenken, es wäre wohl besser ihm zumindeste Teile der Wahrheit offenzulegen. Sein Blick wurde ernst und er sprach eindringlich.

"Ich werde euch meine Gründe nennen, aber dies wird ein Geheimnis zwischen uns beiden bleiben, ihr dürft nicht einmal Orion einweihen."

Sirius erkannte den tödlichen Ernst dieser Worte und sprach ohne nachzudenken. "Ich Sirius Phineas Black schwöre hierbei bei meiner Magie und meinem Leben, dass ich die Geheimnisse von Lord McFayden bewahren werde. So sei es."

"Tom Riddle ist kein Muggelgeborener, er ist ein Halbblut. Seine Mutter hiess Merope Gaunt, eine der letzten direkten Nachkommen von Salazar Slytherin. Seine Mutter starb bei der Geburt, er landete in einem Muggel Waisenhaus, wo er bislang kein sehr schönes Leben führte. Ich will nicht näher darauf eingehen, aber ich habe Grund zur Annahme, dass jemand seinem Leid ein bisschen nachgeholfen hat, um ihn später manipulieren zu können. Er ist ein aussgergewöhnlich mächtiger Zauberer, Klassenbester in allen Fächern so weit ich weiss. Was ihm sein Leben nicht unbedingt leichter machen dürfte." Ares lächelte traurig. " Orion ist sein einziger loyaler Freund."

"Weiss mein Enkel denn um seine Herkunft?"

"Ich bezweifle es, ich vermute selbst Tom kennt die Wahrheit noch nicht lange."

Sirius war ein praktischer Mann, er hätte die Bitte seines Retters so oder so erfüllt. Dies würde ihm nun umso leichter fallen, da ein Erbe Syltherins, ein mächtiger Zauberer zudem, immer ein guter Verbündeter war, egal ob Halbblut oder nicht. Dennoch spürte er, dass noch mehr hinter der Geschichte steckte, nur aus Herzensgüte würde sich sein gegenüber nicht derart für den jungen Mann interessieren.

"Ihr seit sehr gut informiert, doch wenn ich fragen darf, woher rührt euer Interesse an dem jungen Mann wirklich. Ich kann sehen, dass er in Zukunft ein wertvoller Verbündeter sein könnte und verstehe, dass ihr ihn nicht von der falschen Seite beeinflusst haben wollt. Doch da steckt mehr dahinter, nicht?"

Ares lächelte nachdenklich. "Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ihr einen magischen Eid geleistet habt meine Geheimnisse zu wahren, werter Lord Black. Ihr habt recht, mein Interesse an Tom Riddle geht weit über dies hinaus. Er ist der eigentliche Grund meiner Anwesenheit in England." Ares wendete sich leicht ab und schloss die Augen. "Tom Riddle ist mein Seelenverwandter." sprach er leise.

Lord Black fiel es schwer nach diesem Geständnis einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sofern McFayden die Wahrheit sprach und er bezweifelte zutiefst, dass der Mann lügen würde, die Tragweite dieser Umstände war unbeschreiblich. Seelenbünde waren etwas ausserordentlich seltenes, es wurden nur 7 Paare in der bisherigen Geschichte beschrieben. Immer zwischen ausserordentlich mächtigen Magiern, deren Macht sich durch den Bund weiter verstärkte. Gerüchten zufolge konnten Seelenpartner um ein vielfaches älter werden als normale Zauberer. Es gab keine zuverlässigen Zahlen über ihre wirkliche Lebensspanne, da die meisten Paare einen gewaltsamen Tod gestorben waren. Sicher jedoch war, dass der eine ohne den anderen nicht leben konnte. Starb einer, so folge der andere innerhalb von Wochen – wenn der Bund verwehr oder verhindert wurde, so verfielen beide Partner langsam aber sicher dem Wahnsinn.

"Ich sehe ihre Pläne für die magische Welt sind wohl doch nicht ganz so illusorisch wie ich vermutet hatte. Die Linien von Ravenclaw und Slytherin vereint in einem Seelenbund... "

'_Wenn er wüsste, dass ich ebenfalls der Erbe von Gryffindor bin würde er wohl in Ohnmacht fallen.. Aber er weiss bereits mehr als genug. Nur gut, dass er mich nicht betrügen kann, neben seinem unbrechbaren Eid würde es die Lebensschuld verhindern. Ausserdem ist er kein Idiot und sieht die Chance die sich ihm an meiner Seite bietet.'_

"Ihr versteht warum dies so lange wie nur möglich ein Geheimnis bleiben muss. Ich werde mich nun besser verabschieden, um ihnen Zeit zu geben all diese Informationen zu verarbeiten. Kontaktieren sie mich, sobald es Neuigkeiten von Orion gibt. Ich selbst werde noch einige Monate im Hintergrund bleiben. Ich plane meine NEWTs im Februar zu absolvieren, was zweifellos Schlagzeilen machen wird." Ares grinste. "Anschliessend werde ich meinen Sitz im Zaubergamot einnehmen."

"Ich verstehe. Ich wünsche einen schönen Abend und viel Erfolg bei ihren Plänen." antwortete Sirius, immer noch völlig überwältigt seine nächsten Schritte planend.

Mit einem Grinsen und einer leichten Verbeugung zog Ares seine Kapuze ins Gesicht und apparierte vor den Augen des Black Patriarchen, welchem es erst viel später auffiel, dass eigentlich niemand durch die Schutz- und Bannzauber seines Hauses sollte apparieren können.

* * *

Kurz vor Weihnachten in Hogwarts, nach dem Frühstück..

Orion blickte ungläubig auf den Brief, den er soeben erhalten hatte. Er reichte ihn weiter an seinen Freund Tom, der ihm bereits neugierig über die Schulter guckte.

_Werter Enkel,_

_Es schmerz mich dich informieren zu müssen, dass Arcturus Sirius Black sich des Hochverrats gegenüber allen Blacks schuldig gemacht hat und aus der Familie ausgestossen wurde. Dies bedeutet, dass ich ab heute die Rechte und Pflichten als dein Erziehungsberechtiger übernommen habe. _

_Ich bedaure sehr, dass wir in der Vergangenheit nur wenig Gelegenheit hatten einander kennenzulernen und hoffe zutiefst, dass wir dies in den Winterferien nachholen können. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass du ein schwieriges Verhältnis zu deinem Vater hattest, wie auch ich mit ihm nicht immer einer Meinung war. Ich hoffe daher inständig, dass wir beide mehr Gemeinsamkeiten finden werden. Als erstes Zeichen meines guten Willens, möchte ich über die Feiertage deinen Freund Tom Riddle unter vollem Gastrecht bei uns aufnehmen. Ich erbitte baldmöglichst eine Antwort, damit ich die entsprechenden Vorkehrungen treffen kann._

_Lord Sirius Phineas Black_

"Was bedeutet das genau Orion? Nicht, dass ich deinem Vater nachtrauern würde, aber ich dachte dein Grossvater sei nicht viel besser; ein strikter und eher kalter, unnahbarer Mann. Warum schleimt der sich so bei dir ein und will sogar mich, ein Schlammblut bei sich aufnehmen?" zischte Tom misstrauisch.

"Dass Vater enterbt wurde bedeutet ziemlich sicher, dass er hinter dem Mordanschlag auf Grossvater steckte. Du weisst ja, dass er die Ideen Grindelwalds unterstützte. Es bedeutet aber auch, dass ich der nächste Lord Black werde." Orion schluckte beim Gedanken an diese Verantwortung. "Für einen Mann wie meinen Grossvater ist die Familie, ihr Ansehen und Status in der Gesellschaft das Wichtigste. Dementsprechend sieht er seine Hauptaufgabe nun darin, dass ich einen würdigen Nachfolger abgebe. " er starrte auf seine Finger. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann Tom, was soll ich nur machen?"

Der andere Junge legte die hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes. "Du bist erst 15 Orion, keiner kann erwarten, dass du bereits ein perfekter kleiner Lord bist. Ausserdem bist du viel besser als du dich machst, du brauchst nur etwas mehr Selbstbewusstsein. Zudem hast du ja mich und ich kann dich über die Ferien begleiten. Ich bin jedoch etwas misstrauisch. Woher weiss er von mir und wie kommt ein Reinblüter wie er auf die Idee mich einzuladen?"

"Kann ich mir auch nicht erklären Tom, noch dazu unter vollem Gastrecht." Auf den fragenden Blick seines Freundes erwiderte er. "Volles Gastrecht bedeutet, dass du für die Dauer deines Aufenthaltes als ein Teil der Familie behandelt wirst. Das bedeutet nicht nur, dass für Kost und Logie gesorgt wird, dies beinhaltet auch alle anderen Dinge die du brauchst; Kleidung, Bücher oder medizinische Versorgung."

"Ich werde kaum von deinem Grossvater verlangen, dass er mich neu einkleidet." gab Tom zu bedenken.

"Du verstehst nicht richtig, ein Reinblüter wie mein Grossvater nimmt solche Traditionen wie volles Gastrecht äusserst ernst. Seine Ehre verpflichtet ihn dazu dich bestmöglichst zu behandeln, du wirst alles erhalten was er auch nur im entferntesten für nötig erachtet. Ansonsten würde das seinem Ansehen schaden."

"Das ich ein Muggelgeborener bin schadet seinem Ansehen nicht?"

"Wahrscheinlich schon, ich kann mich nicht erinnern das volles Gastrecht jemals einem nicht Reinblütigen gewährt wurde. Da muss mehr dahinter stecken. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du dir unmittelbar Sorgen machen musst, er würde niemals gegen eine solche Tradition verstossen. "

Tom war mehr als nur misstrauisch. Er nahm sich vor direkt in die Bibliothek zu gehen und 'volles Gastrecht' und andere alte Gesetze und Traditionen der Reinblüter zu recherchieren. Orions Grossvater wollte etwas von ihm und er war verdammt wenn er sich durch Unnwissenheit in eine Position der Abhängigkeit begeben würde. Nein, er würde sich vorbereiten und somit derjenige sein, der die Trümpfe in der Hand hielt und dieses kleine Spiel kontrollierte.


	7. Chapter 6

_Da wäre ich wieder. Auch dieses Kapitel dient grösstenteils der Hintergundinformation und dem Aufbau der Geschichte, ich hoffe aber wir bekommen bald einmal einwenig mehr Action!_

**Kapitel 6**

"Was in Merlins Namen hat euch geritten, Tom über die Feiertage ins Herrenhaus der Blacks einzuladen? Noch dazu unter vollem Gastrecht? Hatte ich ihnen nicht eindeutig zu verstehen gegeben, dass Diskretion in dieser Angelegenheit unabdingbar sei? Insbesondere vor seinem 16ten Geburtstag, bevor er die magische Reife und all seine Kräfte erhält! Ihr habt mit eurem übereilten Handeln nicht nur Dumbeldore gewarnt und das Interesse Dritter geweckt, nein ihr habt zweifelsohne auch Tom selber äusserst misstrauisch gemacht." ereiferte sich Ares lautstark.

Lord Black war einmal mehr beeindruckt oder vielmehr leicht eingeschüchtert, selbstverständlich würde er dies niemals offen zugeben. Lord McFayden war unangemeldet in sein privates Arbeitszimmer gestürmt, Haare wild und die diamantgrünen Augen gefährlich funkelnd. Wie schon bei jener schicksalsträchtigen Begegnung in der Nokturngasse, konnte Sirius förmlich spüren wie mächtig sein Gegenüber wirklich war. Seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich, die Luft in seinem Arbeitszimmer schien magisch geladen zu sein, es jagte im Schauder über den Rücken. Die Raumtemperatur war merklich angestiegen, Sirius konnte das Feuer in den Augen des jungen Lords lodern sehen. Ein Elementarmagier! Abgesehen davon hatte sein Besucher anscheinend erneut die Schutzbanne gegen unerwünschtes Apparieren überwunden. Sirius wartete geduldig bis das Temperament seines Gegenübers wieder etwas abgekühlt war, um von sich abzulenken.

"Dumbledore?"

"Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass Tom in dem Waisenhaus gelandet ist, er hat mehrere Adoptionen verhindert, sichergestellt dass er von der Heimleitung misshandelt und von anderen Kindern gemieden oder verprügelt wird. " Ares hatte sich auf einen Futon gesetzt und legte sein Gesicht in die Hände.

"Ich weiss nicht genau was der Mann vor hat. Im Moment sieht es danach aus, als wolle er in Tom den nächsten dunklen Lord heranziehen. " fuhr er fort.

"Das macht wenig Sinn, Dumbledore ist einer dieser Weissmagier, welche dunkle Magie am liebsten vollständig verbieten würden."

Ares lachte dunkel. " Albus Dumbledore war lange Zeit einer der besten Freunde von Gellert Grindelwald und ist auch heute keineswegs der bessere Mensch. Allerdings hat er in der Tat kein Talent für dunkle Magie, so spielt er die Gallionsfigur des Lichts um seine Ambitionen umzusetzten. "

"Ich würde wirklich zu gerne wissen wie ihr so gut informiert sein könnt, wenn ihr doch erst in England angekommen seit. Aber erstaunlicherweise zweifle ich nicht an euren Worten. Dumbledore wird als stellvertretender Schulleiter natürlich bereits davon gehört haben, wo der Junge die Ferien verbringt."

"Er wird wahrscheinlich vermuten, dass ihr über Toms Herkunft Bescheid wisst. Wie auch immer, er hat zu befürchten, dass er seinen Einfluss auf ihn verliert, das könnte ihn zu baldigem Handeln zwingen und Tom gefährden. Da ich nicht weiss was er für Tom genau plante, wird es schwierig Vorkehrungen zu treffen. "

Ares seuftzte, er hatte langsam Toms Vertrauen gewinnen und ihn kennenlernen wollen, vor dessen 16 Geburtstag, aber dies schien nun nicht mehr möglich. Er wusste wie misstrauisch sein Seelenverwandter gegenüber allem und jedem war, ihm die Wahrheit vorzuenthalten oder ihn gar zu belügen, jetzt wo sein Interesse geweckt wurde, würde dieses Misstrauen nur verstärken. Nur zweifelte Ares, dass die Neuigkeit einen Seelenverwandten zu haben, an jemanden für immer und ewig gebunden zu sein besonders gut aufgenommen werden würde.

"Um ihn effektiv schützen zu können, werde ich ihn wohl einweihen müssen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er sich denken kann, dass ihr ihn nicht nur wegen seiner Freundschaft zu Orion eingeladen habt. Ich werde so bald wie möglich vorbeischauen um mit ihm zu sprechen. Da die Katze bereits aus dem Sack ist, erwarte ich dass ihr es Tom an wirklich nichts mangeln lässt und macht besser keine weiteren Fehler Lord Black, es ist gefährlich mich wütend zu machen." Ares verschwand mit einem eisigen Lächeln.

* * *

Währenddessen hatte Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore keinen besonders guten Tag. Er hatte sich schon die ganzen letzten Wochen schon mit diesem vermaledeiten Lord Potter im Zaubergamot herumärgern müssen. Er hatte wirklich gehofft, dass der Mann nach dem Verlust seiner Söhne in seiner Isolation und Depression hängen bleiben würde. Nun untergrub der alte Potter als respektierter Vertreter des Lichts nicht nur seine bisher beinahe unangefochtene Authorität, sondern kam mit einigen seiner Petitionen und Vorstössen seinen Plänen direkt in die Quere. Er würde den Mann wohl bald zum schweigen bringen müssen. Und nun schien auch noch sein kleines Langzeitprojekt Tom Riddle Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Eine Einladung des führnehmsten und gar alten Hauses der Blacks unter vollem Gastrecht? Eine Katastrophe! Der Junge durfte von Reinblütern, Muggeln sowie Weissmagiern nur Verachtung erfahren, zudem war es essentiell zu seinen Plänen, Tom so bescheiden wie nur möglich aufwachsen zu lassen. Seine Hände waren ihm jedoch vorerst gebunden, es gab keine Möglichkeit Riddle zu verbieten diese Einladung anzunehmen. Er würde erst im neuen Jahr versuchen können den Schaden zu begrenzen. Nein es war wirklich kein guter Tag.

* * *

Am frühen Nachmittag des 22. Dezembers am Gleis neundreiviertel des King's Cross Bahnhofs in London.

Tom Vorlost Riddle strich seine Robe zurecht. Obwohl er nach aussen völlig selbstsicher wirkte, so war er doch innerlich äusserst nervös. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen pausenlos Traditionen und Benimm Regeln der Reinblüter gebüffelt und war somit zuversichtlich, dass er sich nicht blamieren würde. Zu seiner Verblüffung hatte er keinen Haken an der Einladung von Orions Grossvater finden können, er selbst war im Gegenzug zu rein gar nichts verpflichtet. Dies verstärkte sein Misstrauen jedoch bloss, anstatt es zu besänftigen. Er würde schon herausfinden was wirklich gespielt wurde, damit er die Situation zu seinem eigenen Vorteil nutzen konnte.

Sirius erkannte die beiden so verschiedenen jungen Männer schon von weitem. Sein Enkel Orion blickte auf den Boden, mit hängenden Schultern und schien beinahe in sich selbst verschwinden zu wollen. Während der Junge neben ihm hoch erhobenen Hauptes dastand, er wirkte selbstbewusst ja etwas arrogant. Sirius wunderte sich wie jemand Tom Riddle mit seinen dunklen Locken, blauen Augen, aristokratischen Gesichszügen und seiner porzellanblassen Haut jemals für einen Muggelgeborenen hätte halten können. Abgesehen von seiner doch sehr schäbigen Robe war er das Idealbild eines jungen Reinblüters.

"Lord Black, es ist eine Freude ihre bekanntschaft zu machen und ich möchte ihnen meinen tiefste Dankbarkeit ausdrücken, für die Ehre die ihr mir habt zuteilkommen lassen indem ihr mich in eurem Hause willkommen geheissen habt. Ich hoffe mich würdig zu erweisen, als Gast der führnehmsten und gar alten Familie der Blacks." Eine korrekte Verbeugung schloss Tom's formale Worte ab.

Sirius erkannte, dass Lord McFayden wohl einmal mehr recht gehabt hatte. Der junge Mann, der ihn kühl und kalkulierend anschaute war äusserst intelligent und definitiv misstrauisch. Er zwang sich, den beiden ein warmes Lächeln zu schenken.

"Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits junger Mann. Die Kutsche wartet bereits auf uns, wir müssen allerdings zunächst in die Winkelgasse um einige kleine Notwendigkeiten zu besorgen. Für allfällige Weihnachtseinkäufe ist Morgen noch Zeit."

Die erste Station war 'Tristan's Truhen, Koffer und Taschen' ein kleines Fachgeschäft welches sich auf Sonderanfertigungen für die gehobene Kundschaft spezialisiert hatte.

"Ah Lord Black, willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Geschäft. " Der Verkäufer wuchtete einen edlen schwarzen Koffer auf den Tresen und begann zu erklären. " Wie gewünscht, hat ihr Koffer mehrere Kompartemente, welche alle mit automatischen Verkleinerungs- und Federleicht Zaubern ausgestattet sind. Er bietet schier unermesslich viel Stauraum." Er richtete seinen Blick auf Tom. "Da hätten wir ein Fach für ihre persönliche Bibliothek, eines für ihre Garderobe, ein weiteres für Zaubertrankingredenzien, ein weiteres für ihre restlichen Schulsachen und ein 5tes Fach, welchem sie selber noch einen Zweck zuordnen können. Wenn sie bitte kurz ihre Hände auf den Koffer legen könnten, damit ich ihn auf ihre magische Signatur registrieren kann, damit er nur noch von ihnen geöffnet werden kann? "

Auch in Madame Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten hatte Lord Black schon im vornherein seine Bestellungen aufgegeben. Die talentierte Schneiderin hatte ihre Grössen genau richtig eingeschätzt. Toms neuen Koffer füllten nun neben 3 neuen Schulroben, 2 edle formale Roben in dunkelblau und dunkelgrün, sowie 5 Roben für den alltäglichen Gebrauch, sowie eine warme schwarze Winterrobe mit passendem Umhang.

Beim Verlassen des Geschäftes trafen die drei auf Ianus Pluton Malfoy, der aktuelle Lord Malfoy war erst 36 Jahre alt und somit sogar noch einige Jahre jünger als Acrturus. Sein Sohn Abraxas war gleich alt wie Tom und Orion und der ungeliebte Redelsführer ins Slytherin.

"Lord Black, welch erfreulicher Zufall euch hier anzutreffen. Ich habe gehört ihr hattet einige Unanehmlichkeiten, ich hoffe doch es hat sich unterdessen alles zum besten gewendet?" fragte Malfoy in gewohnt affektiertem Ton.

"Lord Malfoy, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Keine Sorge, es steht alles zum besten. Ich nehme an ihr kennt meinen Enkel Orion und seinen Klassenkameraden Tom?"

Lord Malfoy nickte kurz und studierte Tom eindringlich. Er hatte Gerüchte gehört, dass Black das Schlammblut bei sich unter vollem Gastrecht aufgenommen hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er angenommen, dass der Verstand des Mannes durch die Folter, welcher er ausgesetzt war gelitten hatte. Black schien sich jedoch bester Gesundheit zu erfreuen, sein Blick war klar, intelligent und herausfordernd. Sein Sohn Abraxas hatte sich oft ereifert, dass das Schlammblut ein Streber wäre, der sich bei den Professoren einschleimt und daher bessere Noten schreiben würde. Jetzt wunderte sich Ianus jedoch, ob nicht doch mehr hinter dem jungen Slytherin stecken würde. Zum Glück war er im Schulrat, daher würde er leicht an alle relevanten Informationen kommen, vielleicht müsste er auch noch einmal ein Wort mit Abraxas wechseln.

* * *

"Dies ist ihr persönlicher Verliessschlüssel, er ist bei jeglicher Abhebung vorzuweisen, sollten sie ihn verlieren ist Gringotts sofort davon in Kenntniss zu setzten ein Ersatzschlüssel wird ihrem Konto mit 25 Galloenen zu lasten gelegt.

Ihr Verliess Nummer 673 unterliegt den typischen Regeln für Treuhandfonds von minderjährigen Zauberern. Ihr aktueller Kontostand beträgt 2000 Galleonen und wird jeweils zum 1 Juli wieder aufgefüllt, bis sie ihre Volljährigkeit erreichen. " schnarrte der Kobold und liess Tom vor seinem Verliess stehen. Dieser steckte hastig einige Galloenen ein und eilte zurück zu seinen Gastgebern, welche in der Wandelhalle auf ihn warteten.

Am Abend des selben Tages war Tom immer noch nicht schlau aus dem Familienoberhaupt der Blacks geworden. Der Mann hatte sich ihm gegenüber äusserst grosszügig gezeigt und ihn respektvoll und freundlich behandelt. Lord Malfoy hatte er zwar auch äusserst respektvoll behandelt, dennoch war es Tom nicht schwer gefallen die gegenseitige Abneigung zu erkennen. Ihm gegenüber jedoch hatte er eine solche Attitüde beim besten Willen nicht feststellen können. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er annehmen müssen, dass ihn der Mann mochte!

Als kurz darauf eine Hauselfe in seinen Räumen erschien und ihn zum Gespräch in Lord Blacks Arbeitszimmer lud, war Tom regelrecht erleichtert. Nun würde er bestimmt einige Indizien erhalten, wasder Mann wirklich von ihm wollte.

"Bitte setz dich Tom, ich darf dich doch Tom nennen? Entschuldige sofern ich mir da eine Vertrautheit herausgenommen habe welche mir nicht zusteht, ich habe euch nur automatisch mit dem Vornamen angesprochen, weil ihr ja gleich alt wie Orion seit und... "

Tom setzte sich und war erstaunt, er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber definitiv nicht mit einem Lord Black der nervös vor sich her plappert. Was könnte diesen Mann nur eingeschüchtert haben?

"Es ist in Ordnung Lord Black, ihr dürft mich ruhig mit meinem Vornamen ansprechen. Weswegen habt ihr mich hierher bestellt?" kam Tom gleich zum Punkt.

"Ich verstehe deine Neugier. Leider liegt es nicht an mir dir alle deine Fragen zu beantworten. Du magst dich erinnern, dass der Mordanschlag auf mich durch einen Unbekannten vereitelt wurde? Ich schulde diesem Mann mein Leben und somit meine Loyalität. Er bat mich ein Auge auf dich zu haben " Sirius lächelte "ehrlich gesagt war ich wohl etwas übereifrig dich hierher einzuladen und habe Dinge wohl früher als gewollt in Bewegung gesetzt. Wie dem auch sei, ich möchte dir meinen Wohltäter vorstellen." sagte Sirius mit einem Blick über Toms Schulter.

Tom Riddle drehte sich überrascht um, er hatte die Anwesenheit eines weiteren Mannes zunächst gar nicht bemerkt. Doch hinter ihm stand ein Mann, wohl nur wenige Jahre älter als er selber. Ihm stockte der Atem und er konnte sich des Starrens kaum erwehren. Der Mann war atemberaubend; wache grüne Augen, schlank und dennoch athletisch, in schlichte jedoch zweifellos teure Roben gehüllt, umhüllte ihn eine Aura grosser Macht. Er hatte zweifelsohne einen Reinblüter von hohem Status vor sich, trotzdem hatte er ihn noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen.

"Hallo Tom, ich freue mich dich kennenzulernen." das brilliante Lächeln des Fremden liess sein Herz einen leichten Purzelbaum schlagen. " Ich bin Lord Ares Dionysos McFayden, aber ich wünsche mir, dass du mich mit meinem Vornamen anspricht. Schliesslich bin ich nur wenige Jahre älter als du."

Während Tom sich fieberhaft zu erinnern versuchte, wo er denn den Namen McFayden schon gehört hatte, fuhr dieser fort.

"Ich habe dir viel zu erklären. Zunächst möchte ich, dass du dir einige Dokumente anschaust, die ich mitgebracht habe."

Zögerlich nahm Tom die ihm gereichten offiziellen Unterlagen und begann zu lesen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, erst ungläubige aber bald schon in Wut.

" 3 Mal wollte mich jemand adoptieren, ich wäre in einer normalen Familie aufgewachsen. Muggelfamilien zwar aber immerhin." Ares schob Tom wortlos mehrere Briefe zu.

"Mein leiblicher Vater hat mich gesucht? Der erste Brief ist sogar noch vor meiner Geburt datiert, bei dem letzten habe ich schon längst Hogwarts besucht, wie zum Teufel konnte das übersehen werden?" Tom wusste nicht was er denken sollte. Bisher hatte er seinem Vater an allem Leid das ihm widerfahren war die Schuld gegeben, er hatte allen Hass auf ihn konzentriert. Was sollte er tun, wenn er keinen wirklichen Grund mehr hatte ihn zu hassen?

"Dumbledore." sagte Ares schlichtweg, als ob es alles erklären würde.

"Es wird dich auch interessieren, dass ich bei den Betreuern deines Waisenhauses Spuren von Compulsionen gefunden habe. Scheinbar hat jemand sie dazu ermuntert, dir dein Leben besonders schwer zu machen. " fügte er an.

"Ich konnte den alten Knacker zwar noch nie leiden, aber warum sollte er sich die Mühe machen mir mein Leben zur Hölle zu machen?"

"Da bin ich mir nicht sicher. Möglicherweise dachte er du würdest zu ihm aufschauen, nachdem er dich in Hogwarts aufnimmt und somit aus dem Waisenhaus 'rettet'. Oder er wollte dich mit Hass erfüllen, damit du zu einem bösen Magier wirst. Vielleicht als Sündenbock oder um dich zu diskreditieren.." spekulierte Ares.

"Was habt ihr davon, mir dies zu erzählen?" fragte Tom scharf.

"Dumbledore" zischte Ares abfällig " ist ein selbstverliebter, machthungriger und manipulativer Bastard. Er vermag sich hinter dieser grossväterlich liebeswürdigen Maske zu verstecken, geht aber ohne Gewissensbisse über Leichen, nur zieht er es vor andere die Drecksarbeit machen zu lassen. Das macht ihn gefährlicher als jeden dunklen Lord. " Ares Augen funkelten gefährlich.

"Ich glaube Dumbledore wird die magische Welt ins Verderben treiben, sollte er nicht aufgehalten werden. Mein Hass auf ihn hat aber durchaus einen persönlichen Hintergrund, auch ich habe unter seinen Spielchen gelitten. Den Tod meiner Eltern laste ich ihm alleine an."

"Ihr wollt Dumbledore schwächen, indem ihr versucht die Pläne die er für mich hat zu durchkreuzen. Ich verstehe bloss nicht, was an mir so wichtig sein soll, ich bin bloss ein Muggelgeborener Waise." versuchte Tom herunterzuspielen. Er blickte überrascht auf als sein Gegenüber zu kichern begann. Tiefgrüne Augen betrachteten ihn amüsiert und irgendwie wohlwollend.

"Du hast keine Ahnung wie wichtig du bist" flüsterte dieser kaum hörbar.

"Ich weiss um deine Abstammung junger Slytherin, unglücklicherweise ist sich auch Dumbledore bewusst, dass du Salazars Erbe bist. Die Erben der Gründer haben einen besonderen Status in Hogwarts, das Schloss ist ihnen gut gesinnt. Du bist mächtig und ich vermute, dass du bei deiner magischen Reife mit weiteren Kräften zu rechnen hast. Inwiefern du als Halbblut Anrecht auf ein mögliches finanzielles Erbe hast weiss ich jedoch nicht. Ich hege die Vermutung, dass dies zumindest einer der Hintergründe des Professors Plan ist. Denn er selber ist der Erbe Huffelpuffs und ich weiss, dass in der Vergangenheit versucht hat seinen Einfluss auf die Erben Gryffindors zu stärken."

"Was ist dann mit Ravenclaw?"

"Steht zu ihren Diensten." sprach Ares mit spitzbübischem Grinsen. "Lady Ravenclaw war ein Zögling meiner Familie, welche sich jedoch noch ein gutes Stück weiter zurückverfolgen lässt. Allerdings sind die McFaydens vor fast 150 Jahren von der Bildfläche verschwunden, meine Linie gilt derzeit noch als ausgestorben. Ausser dir und Lord Black, habe ich dieses Geheimnis nur einem weiteren Menschen anvertraut. Die Kobolde haben natürlich eine Ahnung, schliesslich habe ich in Gringotts mein Erbe angetreten."

"Was erwartet ihr von mir?"

"Derzeit erwarte ich von dir einzig, dass du meine Geheimnisse wahrst und Dumbledore keinen Anlass dazu gibst zu befürchten, dass du ihn durchschaust oder seinem Einfluss entwischst. Ich wäre dir zudem äusserst dankbar, wenn du mir Bericht erstatten würdest, sollte er etwas aushecken. "

Ares legte dem jüngeren Mann sanft die Hand auf die Schulter und blickte ihn eindringlich an.

"Ich weiss, dass du keinerlei Grund hast mir zu trauen Tom. Ich will dir trotzdem versichern, dass ich dich nicht nur als Schachfigur in diesem Konflikt sehe. Ich.. ich sorge mich um dich. Wir sind uns in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr ähnlich. Ich will nicht, dass du zu Schaden kommst. Bevor du deine magische Reife oder gar deine Volljährigkeit erreichst, bist du in grosser Gefahr. Dass dich Lord Black zu sich eingeladen hat, dürfte Dumbledore alarmiert haben, versuche seine Bedenken zu zerstreuen. Solltest du jemals Hilfe oder Rat bauchen, bitte zögere nicht mich oder Lord Black zu kontaktieren. "

Tom fiel es schwer, seine Augen von dem anderen Manne zu reissen. Lord McFaydens Blick war voller Emotionen und schierer Ernsthaftigkeit, dass Tom ihm am liebsten ohne Vorbehalte vertraut hätte. Ihn beunruhigte die Wirkung, welche Ares auf ihn hatte. Er erweckte in ihm nicht nur Vertrauen, sondern auch den Wunsch von ihm gemocht zu werden, den anderen Mann zu beeindrucken und ihn nicht zu entäuschen. Tom hatte jedoch gelernt, sich niemals auf andere Menschen zu verlassen und immer deren Motive zu hinterfragen, schliesslich war er nicht umsonst in Slytherin.

"Ihr habt recht, ich vertraue euch nicht." antwortete er kalt und enzog sich der sanften Berührung. "Ich werde jedoch über eure Worte nachdenken und meine eigenen Nachforschungen anstellen. "

Er erhielt ein weiteres, etwas trauriges Lächeln als Antwort. "Etwas anderes habe ich auch nicht erwartet. Ich möchte dir als Zeichen meines guten Willens etwas schenken."

Ares zog ein silbern schimmerndes Amulett aus seiner Tasche und reichte es seinem Seelenpartner. Es war ein schlichtes Schmuckstück, zwei Klauen die einen kleinen grünen Edelstein umschlossen. Tom jedoch spürte die starke Magie, welche in dem Amulett steckte, es fühlte sich warm an in seiner Hand.

"Erkennst du was es ist?"

Tom schüttelte sachte seinen Kopf, fasziniert von dem warmen Gefühl der Sicherheit, welches ihn durchströmte.

"Bei Merlin Ares! Ist das Ravenclaws Ornament? Ich dachte, dieses Amulett wäre eine Legende oder zumindest längst verlorengegangen!" platzte Lord Black heraus, welcher bisher im Hintergrund das Gespräch der beiden anderen Männer beobachtet hatte.

"Was hat es damit auf sich?" Richtete Tom die Frage nun an Lord Black.

"Es heisst dass Ravenclaws Ornament das stärkste Schutzamulett war, welches es je gegeben hat. Ich weiss nicht wieviel Wahrheit hinter der Legende steckt junger Mann. Es soll den Träger vor einer Vielfalt von negativen Einflüssen schützen. Zauber, Flüche, Gifte, aber auch vor mentalen Attacken."

"Es ist keine Garantie, dass dir nichts etwas anhaben kann. Zwar werden schwächere Zauber und Flüche ganz absorbiert, aber stärkere dürften bloss in ihrer Wirkung abgeschwächt werden. Es schützt dich allerdings tatsächlich vor den meisten Giften, du solltest fähig sein Wahrheitsserum zu widerstehen und es dürfte deine Okklumentik stärken." konkretisierte Ares.

"Wenn du es einmal angelegt hast dürfte es nur noch für dich alleine sichtbar sein, du bist auch der einzige der es wieder ablegen kann. Du wirst spüren, dass es sich erwärmt wenn es gegen einen Zauber oder ein Gift ankämpfen muss. Es ist der beste Schutz den ich dir mit nach Hogwarts geben kann und ich befürchte du wirst ihn brauchen können." schloss er ab.

"Ihr vertraut mir ein unbezahlbares magisches Artefakt an?" Tom liess ungläubig seine Finger über das Material gleiten. Er verstand, dass Lord McFayden sicherstellen wollte, dass er dessen Geheimnisse nicht gegen seinen Willen ausplappern konnte. Aber ihm ein solch wertvolles Geschenk zu machen?

"Ich vertraue dir Tom, auch wenn du es nicht verstehst und ich dir noch nicht erklären kann warum. Ich vertraue dir." sagte Ares leise.

* * *

_**Eine kleine Charakterübersicht**_

_**Wenn möglich habe ich mich an die Orginaldaten aus den Büchern und JKRs Informationen gehalten. Manchmal allerdings mit kleinen Anpassungen, zB wäre Orion Black eigentlich 2 Jahre jünger als Tom Riddle.**_

_**Henry Potter, sowie dessen Söhne sind ebenso wie Abraxas Vater Ianus völlig meiner Fantasie entsprungen. James, Lily und Lucius beziehen sich auf Personen aus der ursprünglichen Zeitlinie, bevor Harry in die Vergangenheit gereist ist und dienen nur der Hintergrundinformation.**_

**Henry Ignatius Potter, **Harrys Ur-Ur Grossvater (ca 1860-, aktueller Lord Potter)

**Harold und Edgar Potter, **Henrys bereits verstorbene Söhne.

**Charlus Harold Potter, (**1920-) und mit **Dorea Black** verheiratet, Eltern von

**James Charlus Potter, **geboren (1960-81) verheiratet mit **Lily Evans**

**Harry James Potter** geboren am 31.7.80, wurde im Alter von 20 Jahren ins Jahr 1941 versetzt und nahm die Identität von **Lord Ares Dionysos (Potter) McFayden** an (theoretisches Geburtsjahr ca 1921 -) .

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore** (1881-)

**Alastor »Mad-Eye« Moody** (ca 1900-) (der kommt sicher auch noch vor)

**Sirius Phineas Black **(1877-) Lord Black und Sohn des berühmten Phineas Nigellus Black, verheiratet mit Hesper geb. Gamp,

**Arcturus Sirius Black** (1901-)

**Orion Arcturus Black** (1927 -) theoretisch Vater des späteren bekannten Sirius

(Die Blacks sind zu jener Zeit laut JKR extrem zahlreich und ich vermute, dass ich noch die ein oder andere Person verwenden werde. zB hat Lord Sirius Black noch 4 jüngere Geschwister welche ihrerseits Kinder haben; Phineas (enterbt), Arcturus (3 Töchter) , Belvina ( 2 Söhne und eine Tocher) und Cygnus (2 Söhne und 2 Töchter). Welche ihrerseits auch schon wieder Kinder haben. Sirius selbst hat nach Arcturus noch 2 jüngere Söhne und Orion hat eine ältere Schwester. Am besten ihr googelt selbst einmal _'Black family tree' , _denn merken kann sich das sowieso keiner! )

**Tom Marvolo Riddle **(31.12 1926 -)

**Ianus Pluton Malfoy ** (ca 1905 -)

**Abraxas Ianus Malfoy** ( 1927 - )

**Lucius Abraxas Malfoy** (1955 -)


	8. Chapter 7

_Da bin ich mal wieder. Hoffe ich komme bald fleissiger zum Schreiben, stehe immer noch zwischen Jobwechsel und Umzug. An dieser Stelle vielen dank für alle eure positiven Kommentare! Speziellen dank an Silverphoenix, die mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat, dass ich meine Geschichte noch auf anderen deutschen Fanfiktion Seiten posten könnte. Ich hatte bisher selbst kaum deutsche Geschichten gelesen, weil ich mich immer nur auf herumgetrieben habe. (Ups?) Wusste gar nicht, dass es eine so grosse deutsche Comminity gibt. Anyway, werde dort nun nachträglich auch noch meine Geschichte publizieren. Und dann wohl erst mal n bisschen Stöbern gehen. Ihr dürft mir gerne n paar Geschichten empfehlen, da ich anscheinend was deutsche fanfiktion betrifft völlig hinterm Mond lebe 'zwinker'  
_

**Kapitel 6**

Ares hatte letzlich davon abgesehen die Feiertage mit Henry, dessen Enkel Charlus und dessen Frau Dorea zu verbringen. Zwar hätte er seine eigentlichen Grosseltern liebend gerne kennengelernt, aber das Risiko war seines Ermessens einfach zu gross. Henry hatte wenig Verständnis gezeigt, denn Loyalität gegenüber der Familie hatte bei den Potters oberste Priorität. Es war für ihn völlig unvorstellbar, dass über Charlus Informationen zurück zu Dumbledore gelangen könnten. Ares hegte längst keine solchen Illusionen mehr, wenn auch oft unwissen- oder gar unwillentlich, sein Vertrauen war einfach zu oft entäuscht worden. Schliesslich hatte auch bei den Blacks die Ehre der Familie als oberstes Gut gegolten und die Geschichte hatte nun schon mehrfach gezeigt, wie sehr man sich letztendlich darauf verlassen konnte.

Sein Gespräch mit Tom Riddle war ungefähr so gelaufen wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Tom hatte in seinem bisherigen Leben schmerzlich gelernt, dass er keinem anderen Vertrauen konnte und dass jeder immer einen Hintergedanken hatte. Ares konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dass sich der Junge nun den Kopf zerbrechen würde worin denn seine wirklichen Absichten lagen. Am liebsten hätte er seinen kleinen Schatz in den Arm genommen um ihn zu trösten und vor dem Rest der Welt zu beschützen. Doch Tom war viel zu selbständig, stur, stolz, unabhängig und insbesondere misstrauisch. Sie wahren sich in dieser Hinsicht wirklich nur zu ähnlich, nur war Harry oder eben Ares viel länger naiv geblieben und hatte sich manipulieren lassen. Oder Dumbledore hatte es bei ihm einfach noch geschickter angestellt, nachdem ihm Tom Riddle entwischt war. Ares war sich nämlich ziemlich sicher, dass ein ausser Kontrolle geratener dunkler Lord Voldemort niemals in Dumbledores ursprünglichen Plänen vorgekommen war.

* * *

Währenddessen in Malfoy Manor

_'Tom Vorlost Riddle, geboren am 31. Dezember 1926, beide Eltern unbekannt, aufgewachsen in einem Waisenhaus für Muggel. Hält Bestnoten in allen Fächern, gilt als magisch äusserst talentiert, ist Schulsprecher, höflich, hilfsbereit und zurückhaltend, bei allen Lehrern ausser Dumbledore beliebt, aber von den anderen Slytherins gemieden. Mit der Ausnahme des Aussenseiters Orion Black, welcher nun nächster Lord Black werden dürfte...' _ Ianus Malfoy liess sich die gewonnen Informationen noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, während er genüsslich an seinem Scotch nippte.

"ABRAXAS IANUS MALFOY!"

"Vater?"

"Erzähle mir von Tom Riddle." wies ihn der gestrenge Malfoy Patriarch an.

"Was interessiert der dich denn? Das ist nur ein dummes Schlammblut..." fing Abraxas gleich an sich zu ereifern.

"Ich wollte nicht deine Meinung, ich will Fakten und denke nicht im Traum daran mich zu belügen!" die Augen des Älteren blitzen gefährlich wärend er sich zu voller Höhe aufrichtete und auf seinen Sohn zuschritt.

Abraxas sackte etwas in sich zusammen. " Er ist der Liebling aller Lehrer, besonders vom Tränkemeister Slughorn. Da wir sowas wie den in Slytherin nicht haben wollen, verbringt er wohl die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek oder mit diesem Weichei Orion. Keine Ahnung wie es die beiden überhaupt in unser Haus geschafft haben..."

"Tse tse, ich habe hier die Noten von Riddle der letzten Jahre, er ist fast in jedem Fach mit Abstand der Beste und das obwohl er vor Hogwarts keine private Tutoren hatte. Sag mir, ist er mächtiger als du?" fragte Ianus scharf.

Abraxas antwortete nur mit einem unverständlichen Murmeln, den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt. Lord Malfoy war nun doch etwas überrascht, er wusste dass sein Sohn ein immenses magisches Potential hatte, das grösste Schüler in Hogwarts, wie er zumindest bis heute angenommen hatte. Doch wenn er Abraxas Schweigen richtig einschätzte, dann dürfte dieser Riddle seinem Sohn eindeutig überlegen sein.

"Dummer dummer Junge, wie zum Teufel bist du jemals auf die Idee gekommen dass Riddle ein Schlammblut ist? Er ist laut Unterlagen des Zaubereiministeriums ein Waise mit unbekannten Eltern, sein Mittelname Vorlost ist jedoch ein traditionsreicher Name in dunklen Zauberfamilien. Dazu sieht er nun wirklich nicht aus wie ein Schlammblut und ist schlichweg zu mächtig. Ich habe ihn kürzlich in Gesellschaft von Lord Black und seinem Enkel angetroffen, er verbringt die Feiertage unter vollem Gastrecht in deren Familienanwesen in London." Ianus sah seinen Sohn aufforderndan, welcher überrascht aufsah.

"Die meisten Familien in unseren Kreisen glauben zwar, dass der alte Black inzwischen völlig übergeschnappt ist, nach seinen letzten Schicksalsschlägen. Ich bin mir jedoch sicher, er hat als einziger erkannt, welches Potential in dem Jungen steckt. Vermutlich wird er sogar um dessen Abstammung wissen, sonst würde er das altehrwürdige Haus der Blacks nicht öffentlich an Riddle binden. Ich werde weitere Recherchen betreiben müssen um einengen zu können, zu welcher Familie er gehören könnte und warum er sich unter einem Muggel Namen versteckt. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du dich zukünftig ihm und dem Black Zögling gegenüber standesgemäss benimmst, versuche mehr über ihn herauszufinden und erstatte regelmässig mir Bericht. Sei jedoch zurückhaltend, ich will nicht dass uns jemand in die Karten schauen kann, bevor wir mehr wissen!"

"Ja, Vater." antwortete Abraxas immer noch kleinlaut.

"Das ist die Arroganz vieler Reinblüter mein Sohn, wir mögen allen anderen magischen Wesen überlegen sein, doch diese Überheblichkeit kann zu unserer grössten Schwäche werden, sollte sie zur Ignoranz führen. Unterschätze niemals jemanden, kenne die Stärken und Schwächen deiner Feinde aber insbesondere auch deiner Verbündeten. Hinterfrage kritisch die Beweggründe und das Handeln anderer, oft sind Dinge komplexer als sie auf den ersten Blick scheinen. Unsere Superiorität liegt nicht nur in der Magie, sondern vielmehr in Intelligenz und Gerissenheit, die Macht der Malfoys heute ist zu einem grossen Teil eine politische und wirtschaftliche. Dies verlangt Listigkeit, Diplomatie und Verhandlungsgeschick. Du hast heute eine wichtige Lektion gelernt, mein Sohn."

"Ja, Vater."

* * *

Bahnhof Kings Cross

Tom konnte es kaum erwarten endlich wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Die letzten Tage waren für ihn einfach nur bizarr und beunruhigend und er sehnte sich nach einem Stück Normalität in Hogwarts Hallen. Er konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass ein Oberhaupt einer altehrwürdigen Familie ihm auf gleicher Augenhöhe begegenen würde. Mehr als das, manchmal war Lord Black in seiner Gegenwart regelrecht nervös und überschlug sich ihm alle Wünsche von den Augen abzulesen. Tom hatte den Eindruck, dass sich sein Gastgeber vor Lord McFayden fürchtete. Er mochte den anderen Lord respektieren und dessen Verbündeter sein aus freien Stücken, aber er hatte eindeutig Angst seinen Zorn auf sich zu ziehen. Dies war für Tom weit aussagekräftiger als die spärlichen Informationen die er in Büchern zu den McFaydens fand.

"Orion, Tom. " Abraxas Malfoy hatte sich mit einer Gruppe weiterer Syltherins genähert und nickte den beiden Jungen kurz zur Begrüssung zu. Seine Begleiter schienen über das Verhalten ihres Anführers fast ebenso überrascht wie Tom, taten es ihm jedoch gleich und nickten den beiden Freunden ebenfalls respektvoll zu bevor sie an Ihnen vorbei in das gegenüberliegende Abteil verschwanden.

"Und ich dachte wirklich, jetzt würde endlich wieder Normalität einkehren. Was war das denn?" fragte Tom engeistert.

"Wer dich angreift, greift theoretisch ein Mitglied der Blacks an, zudem hat sich mein eigener Status wesentlich verbessert, seit ich als nächster Lord gehandelt werde. Eine Freundschaft mit mir könnte nun eine wertvolle politische Allianz sein. Die anderen dunklen Familien wollen es sich mit den Blacks nicht verscherzen. Du hättest die ganzen Heiratsangebote sehen sollen die Grossvater für mich bekommen hat."

"Du hast recht, ich hätte mir denken können, dass sich nun auch an der Schule alles ändern würde. Eine arrangierte Heirat? Mein Beileid, ich hoffe du kommst da irgendwie drumherum."

"Es ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, Vater wollte mich ja mit Waldburga verloben. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?" Orion verzog sein Gesicht in Ekel. "Dank den jüngsten Entwicklungen habe ich nun bessere Aussichten."

"Waldburga, deine Cousine Waldburga? Welche dich immer die Treppe hinunterschubbst, beleidigt und verhext? Wow, dein Vater hat dich wirklich gehasst."

"Da ich kein anständiger Black bin, sollten Waldburgas Gene dafür Sorge tragen, dass unsere Söhne dem Familiennamen wieder gerecht würden und meinen Mangel wieder wett machen. "

"Da soll es noch jemanden wundern, dass die Reinblüter immer seltener werden, wenn sie Leute heiraten müssen, welche sie nicht leiden können. Wer will schon Kinder mit seiner eigenen Cousine zeugen - iiih. Was sagt denn dein Grossvater, wen du nun heiraten sollst?"

"Er sagt, dass er mich bis zu meinem 16. Geburtstag verloben will, allerdings darf ich unter den Kandidatinnen die er für geeignet hält aussuchen."

"Das klingt zwar relativ grosszügig von ihm. Aber ich bin trotzdem froh nicht in deinen Schuhen zu stecken."

"Sei nicht so voreilig, dein magischer Vormund in der Zauberwelt kann ebenfalls über ein mögliches Verlöbnis befinden. Auch wenn du kein Reinblut bist, könntest du einige Offerten erhalten, nur schon wegen deiner Verbindung zu meiner Familie."

Tom war sichtlich schockiert, sein bester Freund wusste nicht einmal, dass er der letzte Nachfahre des berühmten Salazar Slytherins war und dennoch sah er die Möglichkeit, dass sich jemand für ihn interessieren konnte. Das war wahrlich besorgniserregend, sollte seine Abstammung öffentlich werden so könnte sein magischer Vormund ihn gegen seinen Willen mit jemandem verbinden. Wobei wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte so war Dumbledore sein Vormund und der wusste bereits Bescheid. Vielleicht war das schon die ganze Zeit sein Plan? Er musste sich sofort daran machen eine Möglichkeit zu finden dies zu verhindern. Verdammt, er war sowas von aufgeschmissen wenn das passieren sollte, denn es brauchte normalerweise triftige Gründe einen anderen Vormund zu beantragen.

"Ich bin nicht so dumm wie ihr alle denkt, ich weiss dass Grossvater nicht nur an dir interessiert ist weil du mein bester Freund bist und er mich auf seine Seite ziehen will. Eine Assoziation mit dir muss der Familie weitere Vorteile bringen. Ich weiss du hast Recherchen betreffend deiner Eltern angestellt, wer waren sie wirklich?" riss Orion seinen besten Freund aus dessen Gedanken.

Tom betrachtete seinen Freund, der seinen Blick erwartungsvoll erwiderte. Orion war in den letzten Wochen ohne den Einfluss seines Vaters eindeutig selbstbewusster geworden. Tom war wirklich stolz auf seinen besten Freund, nur wie konnte er ihm seine Frage beantworten?

"Ich bin ein Halbblut." erwiderte Tom schliesslich nach einigem Nachdenken. "Ich habe dir das nicht verschwiegen weil ich dir nicht vertrauen würde, sondern weil ich dich schützen wollte, es gibt schliesslich genügend magische Wege Informationen gegen deinen Willen aus dir hinauszubekommen."

"Ich weiss da steckt noch mehr dahinter, aber du willst mir nicht mehr erzählen, liege ich da richtig?" fragte Orion leise.

Tom schüttelte verlegen den Kopf, er fühlte sich schuldig, aber er wusste nicht wie er Orion erklären konnte, wie kompliziert die Situation wirklich war und was alles davon abhängen konnte. Er sehnte sich danach sich Orion anvertrauen zu können, der einzige Mensch bei dem er relativ sicher sein konnte, dass er auch wirklich auf seiner Seite stand.

"Grossvater hat mir einen Tutor in Okklumentik besorgt, er sagt es sei wichtig als Familienoberhaupt Geheimnisse wahren zu können. Wenn ich meine Gedanken schützen kann, wirst du mir mehr erzählen?"

"Auf jeden Fall." lächelte Tom erleichtert.

* * *

Die ersten Wochen im neuen Jahr vergingen für Tom wie im flug. Er investierte einen grossen Teil seiner Zeit weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen, welche die Geschichte von Black und McFayden bestätigen könnten und ihm eventuell weitere Einsicht in deren Motive geben könnte. Allerdings erwies es sich als wesentlich schwieriger als gedacht, denn Dumbledore schien ihm ständig nachzustellen. Er war schon am ersten Tag vom stellvertretenden Direktor in dessen Arbeitszimmer gerufen worden, wo dieser ihm die besorgte Vaterfigur vorheuchelte und versuchte ihn auszufragen. Es konnte ihn kaum überraschen, dass sein Schutzornament bereits warm zu pulsieren begann, als er sich noch nicht einmal hingesetzt hatte. Dumbledore schienen seine Antworten zunehmends zu frustrieren, die Impulse wurden immer intensiver, als der Lehrer immer schärfere Fragen stellte. Vermutlich sandte der Mann irgendwelche Compulsionen an ihn, die ihn zwingen sollten die Wahrheit zu sagen. Tom gab sich gefügig und verwirrt und gab nur unwichtige Dinge Preis, oder solche über die Dumbledore bereits Bescheid wusste. So gab er zwar zu, der Erbe Slytherins zu sein, gab aber vor, dass der alte Black davon nichts wusste und er seines Wissens nur wegen Orion eine Sonderbehandlung erfahren hat.

"Obliviate" knurrte Dumbledore schlussendlich frustriert.

"Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe Herr Riddle, sie können wieder in ihre Schlafräume gehen." lächelte derselbe Sekunden später mit freundlichem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Äh ja, gerngeschehen. Ich geh dann Mal." antwortete Tom verwirrt.

'Himmel, das war vielleicht knapp. Hoffentlich hat der Spinner keinen Verdacht geschöpft, zum Glück hatte ich so ungefähr eine Ahnung wie sich Leute verhalten die unter Zwang liegen oder deren Gedanken gerade gelöscht wurden. Ob er das wohl schon öfter mit mir gemacht hat? Wahrscheinlich schon.. Verdammt, ich muss Black informieren, damit Dumbledore keine Unstimmigkeiten finden kann wenn er meinen Angaben nachgeht. ' dachte Tom als er sich eilig auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer machte.

Nur zwei Tage später, fand Tom ein kleines unscheinbares Paket mit einem Brief auf seinem Bett.

_Lieber Tom,_

_Lord Black hat mich von deinem Zusammenstoss mit dem stellvertretenden Schulleiter erzählt. Du hast ausgezeichnet reagiert, aber ich hätte auch nichts geringeres von dir erwartet. Ich weiss, dass ich dir eigentlich nicht noch einmal sagen muss in welcher Gefahr du dich befindest und dass du vorsichtig sein sollst. Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir, dass ich einfach nicht umhin kann mir Sorgen um dich zu machen, auch wenn ich weiss dass du sehr gut auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst. _

_Ich habe noch ein kleines Geständnis zu machen, das Ornament von Ravenclaw ist ein Portschlüssel, welcher dich sicher zu meinem Anwesen hier in England transportieren wird. Da ich ein Erbe eines Gründers bin, konnte ich einen Portschlüssel herstellen, welcher dich auch durch die Schutzbanne von Hogwarts lässt, falls du jemals in eine brenzlige Situation kommen solltest. Das Aktivierungswort ist 'Sanctum'._

_Um kein Aufsehen zu erregen, habe ich dir diesen Brief mit Mirry, einer mir loyalen Hogwarts Hauselfe zukommen lassen. Nimm ruhig ihre Hilfe in Anspruch, solltest du mich zukünftig kontaktieren wollen. Ich möchte dir nachträglich alles Gute zu deinem 15. Geburtstag wünschen, ich denke du wirst Gefallen an meinem Geschenk finden._

_Nur die besten Wünsche_

_Dein Ares_

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Toms Magen aus, als er diese Zeilen las. Ares war stolz auf ihn und schien um ihn ernsthaft besorgt zu sein. Er öffnete das kleine Paket vorsichtig und starrte nun ungläubig auf das kleine ledergebundene Buch.

**Rezepte und Brauanleitungen für Zaubertränke**

**von Salazar Slytherin**

Toms Hände glitten ungläubig über den Einband, ein unglaublicher Schatz den er in den Händen hielt. Das Buch war offensichtlich in Parsel geschrieben worden, er war wohl der einzige Mensch in der heutigen Zeit der es lesen konnte. Dennoch, woher wusste Ares überhaupt dass er Parsel sprach? Selbst unter Salazars Nachfahren hatte es nur eine Handvoll Parselmünder gegeben. Hatte McFayden überhaupt eine Idee, dass er ihm das persönliche Rezeptbuch von Syltherin selbst geschenkt hatte oder dachte er es wäre ein beliebiger Text? Der Mann wurde für ihn immer mehr zum Rätsel.

Seine Nachforschungen hatten die Faszination mit dem gutaussehenden jungen Lord nur noch geschürt. So wenig war über dessen Familie bekannt, zweifelslos eine der allerältesten Familien, konsequent magisch mächtig, Gerüchten zufolge unvorstellbar reich, rechtschaffend, jedoch der weissen sowie der dunklen Magie gleicherweise mächtig. Er stöhnte auf, als er sich bei diesen Gedanken ertappte.

'_Grr, nicht Ares – das ist und bleibt Lord McFaydenfür dich, hör auf den Mann als deinen Freund zu sehen, er ist nur eine Allianz und du bist für ihn sicher auch nur Mittel zum Zweck. Was würde schon ein reinblütiger Lord mit einem 15 jährigen mausarmen Halbblut befreundet sein wollen? '_

Tom hätte zugleich am liebsten seinen Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen, erst bringt dieser Fayden in ihm diese ganzen dämlichen Gefühle hoch, wie ihm entgegen besseren Wissens vertrauen zu wollen oder ihn zu beeindrucken und dann löst der Mann auch noch einen verdammten Minderwertigkeitskomplex in ihm aus. Das war einfach nicht normal für ihn, er hatte doch seine Gefühle sonst immer unter Kontrolle!


End file.
